Saga - El legado de los Uchiha - Parte 1
by Belsie Uchiha
Summary: Me basé practicamente en una saga que leí, les estoy haciendo modificaciones para que se parezca a la serie de naruto. Es la historia de una familia un poco particular que serán capaces de cambiar sus clanes de forma permanente.
1. Argumento

**Argumento**

_Después de las cuarta guerra shinobi tres clanes se retiraron de las aldeas con un juramento de no volver hasta que los elementos nuevos de sus clanes cumplieran unos requerimientos mínimos para preservar la paz en el mundo shinobi. Estos clanes fueron el Uchiha, Usumaki y el Hyuga. Con el paso de las generaciones cada doujutsu generó un cambio en los varones de los clanes que genera una compulsión invisible cuando observan a su pareja de vida para que se reproduzcan y así mantener el rasgo sanguíneo vivo o mejorarlo._

_Mikoto Hyuga esta huyendo del consejo de su clan que la quiere muerta por la posibilidad de que se vuelva mas fuerte cuando encuentre a su pareja definitiva._

_Madara, Obito y Fugaku no están buscando mujeres. Están buscando una mujer. Una mujer para compartir sus vidas, sus camas y que le de un sentido a sus vidas. No quieren una aventura, quieren una mujer que les cumpla, y, están perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla._

_Hasta que Madara encuentra a Mikoto, caída en la nieve, cerca de su cabaña. Sabe que ella es diferente desde el minuto en que la coge en los brazos. Pero antes de estar seguro, necesita conocer las reacciones de sus hermanos. Poco después, es evidente que ella es la mujer que estaban buscando. _

_Hay algunos problemas que resolver, como convencerla de que a pesar de las diferencias de los clanes ella les pertenece y mantenerla a salvo de su propia familia que la quiere muerta._


	2. Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha se abrigó más y bajó el sombrero de paja, mientras salía. Bajó por el camino hasta la casa de los alcones, con el rostro entumecido por el áspero viento. El invierno acababa de comenzar y él ya estaba inquieto. La casa estaba silenciosa, alojando solo a él y a sus dos hermanos, hasta la próxima temporada de cosechas, cuando se llenaría de clientes. Durante diez años, protegió a los trabajadores que iban a la villa del remolino a través de la nación del fuego. Pero ahora se sentía nervioso. Insatisfecho.

Revisó los mensajes y salió de allí, unos pasos mas tarde como al inicio del bosque le llamó la atención un destello de color. Él parpadeó, volviendo a mirar. Allí, en el linde del camino, mitad cubierta por la nieve, había una persona. Dejando caer los pergaminos, se fue corriendo hacía ella y se arrodilló en la nieve. Atemorizado de lo que encontraría, agarró un pequeño hombro y le dio la vuelta. Sorprendentemente, era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer. Le buscó el pulso, aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió un débil temblor en el cuello. Le quitó la nieve de la cara y acarició su castaño pelo. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

La cogió en los brazos, se levantó y caminó hacía la casa. Miró su pálido rostro, sintiendo una punzada en la ingle. Le recorrió un escalofrió y se vio invadido por emociones desconocidas. Ira, posesividad, preocupación, pura y simple lujuria.

Su verga se estaba hinchando y los pantalones le quedaban cada vez más apretados. Fue conmocionado por el descubrimiento de que era ella, su mujer. Él nunca había reaccionado tan fuertemente a una mujer, y ciertamente no a una a la que no conocía, pero daba igual; sus hermanos podrían no sentir lo mismo.

De todos modos, no la podía dejar congelarse hasta morir. No pensaría en sus hermanos, hasta estar seguro de que no moriría.

Cuando entró en la casa, Obito levantó la cabeza del sofá, en donde estaba leyendo. Dejó caer el pergamino cuando vio la mujer de los brazos de Madara.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió, levantándose.

—La encontré fuera, en el linde del camino —murmuró Madara, examinado a su hermano, para ver su reacción.

Obito acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y miró a la mujer.

—¿Está viva?

—¿Qué está pasando? —indagó Fugaku, cuando entró en el salón. Su expresión era impenetrable, una mirada que había llegado a ser su segunda naturaleza, desde que salió del AMBU raiz. Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, Madara sintió esperanza. Daría cualquier cosa para poder sacar a Fugaku de su infierno personal, en el que vivía. Si ella fuera la mujer...

Madara volvió su atención a la mujer de sus brazos.

—Necesito calentarla. Ve a preparar un baño caliente mientras yo le quito esta ropa mojada —le pidió a Fugaku. Obito levantó una ceja.

—¿Vas desnudarla aquí?

Madara se encogió los hombros.

—Dudo que la modestia sea importante cuando te estás muriendo de frío.

Los ojos de Obito se apenaron y se acercó más a la mujer. La estudió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Es bonita —dijo él en voz brusca.

Cuando miró a Madara, sus ojos brillaban por múltiples emociones: deseo, ternura y posesividad. Madara sintió triunfo. ¡Obito sentía lo mismo!

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Fugaku cuándo volvió a la habitación.

—¿El baño está preparado? —inquirió Madara.

Fugaku asintió y Madara pasó rápidamente por al lado.

—Te explicará Obito —dijo animado.

Madara caminó hasta su cuarto y la acostó suavemente en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía un abrigo. Frunciendo el ceño, empezó a quitarle el top. Estaba helada. Cuando tiró el top por encima de la cabeza, se le cortó la respiración. El no tan pequeño sostén que vestía no cubría mucho. La segunda cosa que notó, fue una grande contusión que arruinaba su piel de porcelana. Era del tamaño de su mano. Y él tenía manos grandes. ¿Tuvo alguna clase de accidente? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo caída en el camino? Continuó su trabajo, quitándole el húmedo short. Mientras se lo quitaba, vio claramente los negro-azulados rizos, a través de sus bragas. Así que ella no era castaña natural.

Sintiendo culpa por un instante, le quitó tanto las bragas como el sostén, dejándola completamente desnuda y la miró. No pensaba que fuera posible ponerse aún más duro. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba en alerta roja, esta mujer era esquisita con senos enormes, caderas anchas, musculos firmes, cintura estrecha y vientre plano. Bastaría un toque y estallaría. Juro ardientemente y luchó para controlar sus furiosas hormonas. Estaba inconsciente y herida, y todo en lo que podía pensar era meter su polla tan adentro, hasta que convertirla en suya para siempre.

La examinó en busca de cualquier herida. Su piel estaba fría, pero no presentaba ninguna señal de congelación. El baño no debía hacerle ningún daño.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó su cuerpo desnudo y la llevó al enorme baño que compartía con sus hermanos. Era del tamaño de una habitación, con dos duchas y una bañera jacuzzi. Una pared tenía cuatro pilas. Una indirecta de que un día, habría una mujer para compartir sus vidas.

La bañera estaba llena y él la dejó en el agua templada. Ella gimió, pero no abrió los ojos. La sostuvo, para que no resbalase en la bañera. Se giró, cuando escuchó la puerta. Fugaku estaba allí, con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Obito dice que es ella.

Madara asintió, sin saber que decir. Sabía que Fugaku necesitaba aceptarlo. Fugaku miró a la mujer, pero no se acercó.

—Esperaré hasta que acabes. No quiero que se despierte y encuentre a dos hombres en el baño. Podría asustarse.

—No tardaré —dijo Madara, intentando interpretar las sombras de los ojos de Fugaku—. Hazme el favor de colgar las ropas.

Fugaku se encogió los hombros y salió del baño, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él.

Madara volvió su atención hacia ella, para verla abrir los ojos. Ojos perlas y suaves, lo miraron fijamente con choque y confusión. Después, con miedo. En ese momento supo que ella era una Hyuga.

La primera cosa que sintió Mikoto era un calor delicioso. Después de haber sentido tanto frío, durante tanto tiempo, estaba segura de que había muerto y había llegado al cielo. O quizá al infierno, a juzgar por la temperatura.

Entonces abrió los ojos y decidió que era el cielo, porque el demonio no podía ser tan atractivo como el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

Después de mirarle fijamente por un momento, se dio cuenta de qué estaba desnuda. En una bañera. Con un magnífico extraño mirándola, completamente imperturbable ante su desnudez. Quizá en vez de babear, debería tener miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño Hyuga-san—dijo el hombre con voz serena, mientras se alejaba de la bañera—. Te encontré en la nieve.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y unió las piernas, tratando de esconder su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, odiando el tono vacilante de su voz.

—En el Pabellón Uchiha Tres Hermanos —contestó él. ¿Tienes alguna herida?

Se apretó el pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—¿El Pabellón Uchiha?¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Secandose. Le dejaré una camisa hasta que se sequen.

A pesar del calor del agua, sintió un escalofrío y sus pezones se endurecieron. El hombre era muy tentador. Tenía pelo oscuro y largo y hombros anchos. Era muy atractivo.

Él se levantó, y ella miró sus largas piernas, apretadas por el pantalón. Casi gimió en alto cuando vio su culo suculento. Siempre la atraían los hombres de buena musculatura por el entrenamiento shinobi.

Jadeó cuando él la sacó del agua. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la envolvió en una toalla enorme y la sacó del baño. Ahogó su sermón cuando él la puso sobre la enorme cama. Ella juntó las puntas de la toalla y las apretó contra ella.

Él le dio la espalda y desapareció en el armario. Segundos más tarde, regresó con una camisa de franela y un par de pantalones.

—Son muy grandes para ti, pero servirán hasta que se secarán tus ropas.

Se las dio, mientras que sus ojos le acariciaban el rostro. Debía tener miedo. Estaba en la casa de un Uchiha. Desnuda como el día en el que nació. Y aún así, no se sentía amenazada por él.

Casi se rió de lo ilógico de la situación. La mayoría de los hombres la asustaban. Había sido advertida cientos de veces de no acercarse al territorio de ese clan. ¿Entonces, porque no estaba gritando? Por qué continuaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, ¿como si quisiera desnudarle? Debería salir por la puerta, corriendo como una loca.

En vez de eso, cogió la camisa que le ofrecía, estremeciéndose locamente cuando sus manos se tocaron. El fuego llenaba sus ojos y ardía su carne, cuando su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

—Te dejaré vestirte —dijo él. Cuando acabes, ve al salón a calentarte.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeó ella.

En cuanto él dejó el cuarto, se levantó, se quitó la toalla y puso la camisa. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se arremangó las mangas hasta tener las manos libres. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones. Cuando se levantó, le cayeron hasta los tobillos. Los subió otra vez, pero volvieron a caerse, irritándola.

Bien, él me vio con mucho menos. Por lo menos, la camisa era bastante bien. Esperaba que su ropa no tardara en secarse.

Echo un vistazo en el espejo de encima de la cómoda y se estremeció por lo que vio. Su pelo estaba hecho un asco y el tinte era espantoso. No había alcanzado el efecto deseado, lo de alterar su apariencia.

Se arregló la camisa e, indecisa, salió del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo, echando un vistazo por todas partes. Al final, se paró y miró avergonzada.

La miraban fijamente tres hombres, no uno solo. Tres magníficos hombres. Y allí estaba ella, con nada más que una camisa. Empezó a retroceder, pero el hombre que la bañó, la agarró por el codo.

—No tengas miedo. A propósito, soy Madara —la hizo entrar en la sala, a pesar de su renuencia—. Ésos dos son mis hermanos, Fugaku y Obito.

Ella les miró, nerviosa e insegura, usando el cuerpo de Madara para protegerse de las miradas.

—No dijiste que estaban aquí tus hermanos y que son los líderes del clan.

—Yo te dije el nombre del rancho —contestó él, risueño.

Encontró su mano y la acarició.

—No te preocupes, mi lady. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

Ella se estremeció. No de miedo, si no del sex appeal de aquella voz. ¿Cómo podía sentirse segura con un Uchiha? Se lamió los labios.

—Soy Mikoto Hyuga —su voz era poco más que un murmullo.

Uno de los hermanos se levantó del sofá y la empujó hacía la chimenea.

—Acércate al fuego, para calentarte —su voz ronca, parecía chocolate derretido.

¡Oh, Señor! Debo estar soñando.

—¿Cuál de los hermanos eres tú? —preguntó, vacilando por un momento.

—Soy Obito —le sonrió ampliamente. Tiró ligeramente de su mano y ella le dejó acercarla al fuego.

Obito era tan grande como Madara. La única diferencia entre ellos era el cabello. Ambos tenían los ojos negros del clan. Pero Madara tenía cabello largo liso y Obito, corto y alborotado. El cabello de Fugaku era negro con destellos azules, y usaba gel para que se pareciera un poco al de Obito. Tenía una mirada salvaje, bárbara, era el tipo de hombre que una mujer quería domar instintivamente. Parecía el más joven, pero Mikoto no estaba segura. Todos eran atractivos, con edades cercanas, mientras que Madara debía ser el mayor.

Obito la hizo sentarse en una butaca, cerca del fuego. Después, estiró las manos al fuego, dejando al calor difundirse por el cuerpo.

Estaba nerviosa. Todos la miraban fijamente. Podía sentirlos. Todos la habrían visto desnuda. ¿Era por eso qué la miraban con tal intensidad?

Madara alimentó el fuego.

—¿Qué te pasó, Mikoto? ¿Por qué estabas caída en el camino? Para ser una kunoichi, no estabas preparada para este viaje.

Ella tragó, insegura de como contestar. Buscó rápidamente una disculpa admisible.

—Me emboscaron en el camino, iba a hacer una diligencia de mi clan para Konoha pero tuve que tomar este camino para tratar de perderlos. Realmente, no recuerdo como vine a parar a su territorio, cuando tenga mis ropas puedo retirarme si lo disponen de esa forma.

La mayor parte era verdad. Lo era todo, pero no quería dar más detallas.

—¿Segura qué estás bien? —habló Fugaku, por la primera vez. Sus ojos la examinaban, intentando arrancar sus secretos. Era el más tranquilo, más serio, más desconfiado.

—Estoy bien, realmente —miró a Madara. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé permanecer aquí?, no creo que sea conveniente que me quede por mucho tiempo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, Obito se tensó, la expresión de Madara se ensombreció.

—No creo que debes salir con ese tiempo y sin equipo—dijo Madara con firmeza.

Obito asintió.

—No hay razón para irte. Nadie del clan podría decirte nada porque somos los hijos de la matriarca líder del clan. Fugaku y yo iremos a dar una ronda en los alrededores a buscar intrusos.

La incertidumbre la hizo hesitar. Lógicamente, debía seguir lo más lejos posible, pero aquí se sentía segura, y estaba cansada de huir.

Se miró las manos e intentó controlarse el temblor. Estaba muy cansada y no conseguía recordar la última vez que había comido.

Madara se arrodilló a su lado y agarró su barbilla con su grande mano.

—No tienes que irte a ninguno lado, mi lady. Puedes quedarte aquí mismo. Cuidaremos de ti.

Si ella pensó que no podía excitarse más, se había equivocado. Aunque se lo dijo gentilmente, se sentía la orden. Quería que se quedara.

—Yo... yo no sé —cerró los ojos y se mareó; luchó para abrirlos de nuevo, pero la sala se movía a su alrededor. Y todo se oscureció.


	3. Chapter 2

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Madara sosuvo la cabeza de Mikoto mientras ella se caía. La sacó de la silla y la agarró en los brazos. Estaba claro que estaba exhausta y probablemente hambrienta, como lo indicaba su delgadez.

—La pondré en mi cuarto —dijo, mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

—Iré con Fugaku a verificar el perimetro —dijo Obito.

Madara la puso en la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Gimió suavemente, y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero no abrió los ojos.

Sintió una punzada en la sien y rechinó los dientes. Estaba huyendo de algo. O de alguien. Estaba tan asustada como un zorrito recién nacido y en sus ojos había tantos secretos, que en algunos momentos era difícil distinguir el color.

La contusión de las costillas lo molestaba. Esta chica pasó por una batalla fuerte, estaba seguro y no parecía reciente. Asió un mechón de pelo, notando la desigualdad del color. Apostaría que era pelinegra. Del misma color que el pelo de entre sus piernas.

Con una ternura que no exhibía desde hace mucho tiempo, arregló la colcha en torno al cuello y caminó callado hacía la puerta. Necesitaba de un baño helado para calmar su dura polla, pero optó por salir y esperar a Obito y Fugaku.

Llegaron media hora más tarde. Madara caminó a su encuentro.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada, como si fueran fantasmas o expertos en taijutsu —contestó Obito.

Madara levantó una ceja. Entonces el ángel escondió información. ¿No estaba pensando claramente, u honestamente creyó qué no lo descubrirían?

—¿Cómo ésta? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Durmiendo —contestó Madara—. Necesita comer.

Obito parecía preocupado. Un sentimiento que Madara comprendía. Que ellos hubieran encontrado a su mujer, era nada menos que sorprendente. Pero no pensaron que fuese de esa forma y parecía que traía problemas.

Fugaku pareció incómodo.

—Nunca pensé que la encontraríamos. Y ahora que la tenemos, todo lo que puedo pensar es: ¿Y si no quiere quedarse? Yo también lo sentí. Indra dijo siempre que lo sabríamos, pero hasta ahora, pensé que era una exageración.

—Lo sé —dijo Obito bajito—. Yo también lo sentí.

—Tiene problemas —dijo Madara—. Tiene una contusión del tamaño de mi mano en las costillas, y no me gusta ni imaginar como sucedió. Y no es castaña natural. Hizo un pobre trabajo para parecer así. Una señal de que tenía prisa.

—¿Algún motivo para hacer eso? —cuestionó Obito, con el rostro ensombrecido.

Fugaku cerró los puños.

—¿Quién quería lastimar una cosa tan pequeña?

—No sé, pero una cosa es cierta. No podemos dejarla ir, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer —dijo Madara adustamente.

—¿Quién va a abordarla primero? —preguntó Fugaku.

Madara se puso pensativo.

—Iré yo —dijo finalmente—. Es como tiene que ser. Es mi responsabilidad. Vosotros ayudarais en hacerla sentirse lo más cómoda posible. Vamos a tener que ir despacio o tengo miedo que pueda enloquecer.

—Ve con calma, Madara —le advirtió Obito.

Madara lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Obito no retrocedió.

—Sabes exactamente lo qué quiero decir. Domas. Es tu naturaleza. Vas a tener que limitarte con ella. No creo que vaya a confiar, si se siente amenazada.

Las palabras irritaron a Madara, pero sabía que Obito tenía razón. Era autoritario, tanto en su vida personal, como en la profesional, quería siempre las cosas de su manera. En su mente, Mikoto era suya, no importaba si lo aceptara o no.

—Lo recordaré —dijo secamente—. Ahora que hemos acabado, voy a verla. ¿Por qué no preparan la cena?

Madara se deslizó en el cuarto, para ver a Mikoto durmiendo silenciosamente. Después de quitarse los zapatos, levantó la colcha y se acomodó a su lado. Sorprendentemente, ella emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó contra él. Los senos se frotaron eróticamente contra su pecho, y su verga se hinchó contra los muslos. Cuando se movió contra él, su camisa se subió sobre las caderas, exponiendo su culo suculento. Incapaz de contenerse, levantó su mano para acariciar sus caderas y alzar la camisa hasta la cintura. Sus rizos oscuros lo atrajeron, le separó los labios del coño y resbaló el pulgar hacia abajo, sobre su botón. El dedo corazón bajó más, tocando su entrada, mientras que su pulgar continuaba acariciándola.

Ella gimió, cuando la penetró con un dedo y comenzó un leve movimiento circular. Estaba caliente y mojada y él estaba listo para estallar solo con tocarla.

Usando los dedos, apartó los labios de su coño y deslizó el pulgar por el clítoris. Su dedo medio se movió más abajo, acariciando la entrada y con el pulgar continuó el masaje. Respiró apresuradamente y se movió contra su mano. Sumergió un dedo, cerrando los ojos, fingiendo que era su polla. Era apretada. Condenadamente apretada.

Inclinó la cabeza y movió sus labios por el cuello de la camisa, hasta encontrar un tenso pezón. Cuando lo tocó, ella gimió. Movió su pulgar más rápido, mientras chupaba su teta. Se apretó contra su mano, cerrando las piernas en torno a ella, a medida que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Captó su grito de placer con la boca. Lentamente, retiró la mano de su centro. Él podía sentir su esencia en su mano y quiso saborearlo. Estaba dolido por enterrar su eje entre sus piernas y amarla como nunca lo estuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron somnolientos, los labios hinchados de sus besos.

—Dime que no estoy soñando —susurró ella.

—No estás soñando.

Con los ojos amplios, ella dejó salir un grito de sorpresa. Se alejó de él, cubriéndose con la colcha.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió ella, con la voz aún carrasposa por la pasión.

Miró la confusión de sus ojos y su lucha entre el placer que sentía y su instinto natural.

—Te di un orgasmo —dijo simplemente.

—Yo... tú... —cerró la boca.

Le puso la mano en la nuca y la acercó.

—Por si te preguntas —le dio un beso largo y duro— planeo volver a hacerlo. Luego.

Ella lo empujó.

—Pero...

—Me deseas —él dijo con certeza—. Y yo te deseo más de lo que desee alguna otra mujer. Y voy a cuidarte.

Mikoto lo miró fijamente, en shock. Su corazón se aceleró. No solo había experimentado el mayor orgasmo de su vida —bueno, el único orgasmo de su vida, y si esto era normal, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivían las mujeres— pero aquella declaración le llegó directamente a su corazón.

No podía creerle. Además, tenía tantos problemas para tener que añadir otro a la lista. La angustia y la preocupación, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Su expresión estaba suave.

—¿Quién te hirió, cariño? ¿Quién metió el miedo en tus ojos?

Ella tragó, nerviosa. Ese hombre, sin duda, era demasiado perceptivo. ¿Cómo podía estar acostada, casi desnuda, con uno de los líderes del clan Uchiha? Cerró los ojos. Eso no estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, pensó, pero un sueño. En cualquier momento volvería al horror de su vida.

—Déjame traerte tu ropa —dijo Madara, saliendo de la cama—. Tienes que comer algo.

Instantes después, regresó con su ropa shinobi. Balanceaba su ropa intima en un dedo y ella se apresuró en arrancarla de su mano.

—Estaré en la cocina. Ven cuando estés lista.

Cuando él se fue, salió de la cama y rápidamente se puso la ropa interior. Su coño aún estaba latiendo por el explosivo orgasmo. Despacio, pasó los dedos sobre la seda de las bragas y deslizó la mano dentro.

Dudó cuando el dedo hizo contacto con el hinchado clítoris. Dios, el hombre era letal. Reacia, alejó la mano y vistió el short.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó indecisa. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo después de lo qué había sucedido? Su cara se enrojeció de vergüenza. Debía de estar pensando que era una mujer ligera de cascos.

Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y siguió por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina. El maravilloso olor le dio muchísima hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomó una buena comida. Los tres hermanos la miraron cuando pasó por la puerta. Se quedó con los ojos bajados, tenía miedo de que Madara les hubiera contado qué había pasado.

Fugaku se acercó y le pasó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, horrorizada por su reacción. Seguramente, aún estaba bajo el efecto del orgasmo que tuvo hace poco. Estaba enloqueciendo. La matarían en su clan de haberse sentido atraída por unos Uchiha's.

—Estoy bien —dijo, alejándose de su toque.

Obito le puso un plato delante.

—Te sirvo en un segundo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su estómago rugió en respuesta.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —preguntó Madara, con expresión pensativa.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó vagamente.

Intercambió miradas con sus hermanos y ella esperó no haber levantado más sospechas. Necesitaba desaparecer rápido, antes de que alguien descubriera donde estaba. O quién era.

Minutos más tarde, Obito le llenó el plato de huevos y jamón.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando empezó a comer.

Madara estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Asintió viéndola como comía: lo más rápido que podía, aunque con unos modales en extremo refinados.

—Baja la velocidad, cariño. Te vas a enfermar.

Acabó y dejó el tenedor en el plato. Obito le puso delante un vaso de zumo de naranja, y ella, sonrió en señal de agradecimiento antes de beber la mitad del contenido.

Una fuerte llamada se escuchó en la puerta y Madara frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién podría ser? —detuvo a Obito y a Fugaku, que caminaban hacía la puerta.

—Esperen —ordenó—. No sabemos quién está fuera.

Todos se volvieron hacía donde estaba sentada Mikoto, solo que ella había desaparecido. Madara maldijo. Había huido asustada cuando escuchó la llamada.

—Voy a encontrarla —dijo Obito. Su tono sugería que cuidaría a Mikoto, mientras que Madara y Fugaku resolvían la amenaza de fuera.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió y Kushina se asomó.

—¿Estáis adentro? —gritó ella. Paró cuando vio a Madara y a Fugaku.

Madara se relajó. Kushina era la representante de Konoha del pueblo, y solía aparecer de vez en cuando, para ver cómo les iban las cosas. Alta, delgada y pelirroja. Todo lo que Mikoto no era. Una vez, Madara pensó que Kushina podía ser **_ella_**, pero sus hermanos no compartieron su atracción.

Sacó su abrigo y entró en la cabaña. Le lanzó a Madara una sonrisa insolente.

—¿No estás contento de verme?

Fugaku carraspeó y se sentó en el banco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Madara, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose intimidante. Normalmente, no le importaba bromear con Kushina, hasta coqueteaba un poquito. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

Kushina se deslizó en el banco, junto a Fugaku; levantó sus largas piernas y las apoyó en un taburete.

—¿Dónde está el tercer tonto? —preguntó, buscando a Obito.

—Cerca —dijo Madara.

Arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo otros comentarios.

—Vine para saber si vieron una joven, es la hime Hyuga. Estamos investigando un posible rapto, pero podría haberse escapado. Encontramos un pequeño kit de kunais y shurikens al pie de la montaña y verificamos el área. ¿No vieron nada?

Madara negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía Fugaku.

—¿No vieron nada, cuándo estuvieron fuera?

—Nada.

Volvió su atención hacía Kushina.

—¿Crees qué ella aún ésta por aquí?

—No estoy segura. Nadie sabe la capacidad shinobi de esta chica porque es la líder del clan. Se piensa que estaría por aquí.

—¿Necesitas rastreadores? —preguntó Madara, sabiendo que si no se ofrecía, parecería raro. Él y sus hermanos, ayudaban a localizar personas desaparecidas.

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

—No. Como os dije, solo quise verificar la posibilidad de que alguien vio algo. Ni sabemos de quien es ese kit. Puede ser que no haya tomado este camino.

Madara quiso hacer más preguntas. ¿Qué habría hecho Mikoto para que crean qué huyó y quién supuestamente la habría secuestrado? Pero sabía que esto solo despertaría las sospechas de Kushina, porque los hermanos Uchiha siempre se mantenían apartados de los problemas de los otros. No se metían en los problemas de nadie.

—Bien, nos avisas si te podemos ayudar —dijo brevemente.

Kushina se rió, enrojeciéndose.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que eras más receptivo —dijo suavemente mientras se le acercaba, rozándole los brazos con sus pechos.

El se alejó, ansioso de que se fuera, para poder hablar sobre Mikoto.

—Adivino que te veré por allí —dijo Kushina, decepcionada. Se puso el abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Me avisaran si ven algo?

—Te avisaremos —dijo Madara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Madara expiró profundamente.

—Estaba buscando a Mikoto —dijo, con las cejas fruncidas.

Giró y se fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio, con Fugaku siguiéndolo. Cuando vio a Mikoto en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, sintió una mano invisible apretando su corazón. Obito, sentado a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda, pero ella ni siquiera percibía su presencia.

Madara maldijo y se arrodilló delante de ella, cogiéndola por la mano.

—Cariño, escúcheme. Estás segura. Solo era la representante de Konoha.

Mikoto levantó los ojos alarmada, llena de miedo.

—Nadie de la alianza —murmuró aterrada.

—Nadie de la alianza —asintió él.

—Prométeme —le pidió en un patético grito.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Obito, bajito—. No permitiremos que nadie te haga daño. Se relajó un poquito, inclinándose más hacia las caricias de Obito. Madara la tenía agarrada por la mano, y la acarició, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Escucheme, hime. Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido aterrado.

—No. Porfavor, no quiero otro interrogatorio. Por favor, déjenme ir. Necesito irme.

La mano de Obito, que le acariciaba la espalda se paró, y al lado de Madara, Fugaku se tensó. Madara supo que tendría que ocuparse de todo. No podía dejarla escapar. No podrían mantenerla segura si huía.

Intercambio una mirada con sus hermanos. Estaban todos unidos en aquel caso. No la dejarían partir. Y no dejarían que alguien le haga daño.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—Hime, puedes confiar en nosotros. No vamos a herirte. Y tampoco dejaremos a alguien que te haga daño. Pero tenemos que saber que está pasando. Que te hicieron.

El pánico llameó en sus ojos. El miedo llenó su rostro.

—N... n... no lo entienden —tartamudeó—. Nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie puede detenerlos y... y... ellos... —lo dijo como si hablara del mismo demonio.

—¿Quienes, hime? ¿De quienes estás hablando? —susurró Madara.

Balanceó la cabeza, su agitación aumentaba con cada segundo. Del otro lado, Obito agitó la cabeza en una advertencia para Madara, que la estaba empujado demasiado. Parecía a punto de romperse.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —dijo Madara, aunque quería saber más, quería tener las respuestas de todas sus preguntas.

Obito la acostó suavemente y la cubrió con la colcha.

—Estamos fuera, si nos necesitas —y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados antes de que salieran del cuarto.

Los hermanos entraron en la cocina, los tres con expresiones feroces.

—¿Qué quería Kushina? —preguntó Obito.

Madara le contó rápidamente a Obito todo lo que dijo Kushina.

—¿Entonces, alguien la secuestró? —Preguntó Obito, incrédulo—. No tiene ningún sentido. Si la habrían raptado, estaría dispuesta a contarlo.

—Pero recuerda que no es cualquier mujer, al ser líder de ese clan es muy poderosa y capaz de tener un clan protegiéndola de lo que pueda sucederle. No tiene ningún sentido —dijo Madara. Es por eso que, no vamos a contar a nadie sobre Mikoto, por lo menos hasta que sepamos toda la historia. Alguien la asustó de muerte. Un grupo. Unos hijos de puta le hizo daño.

—Se siente atraída por nosotros —dijo Obito—. Por los tres. No quiere aceptar la atracción que siente. Creo que conoce la tradición por el puesto que tiene. Madara asintió, y la satisfacción llenó su cuerpo. Después de una larga espera, finalmente encontraron la mujer con quien pasarían el resto de sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 3

Soñó con ellos. Llegaron para alejarle la pesadilla. Un dulce bálsamo para sus lastimados sentidos. Sustituyeron las imágenes del demonio y del infierno. Sus manos la calmaban sin herirla. Madara, Obito y Fugaku, con su toque gentil, pero exigente, los labios adorando su cuerpo.

Mikoto despertó llena de sudor, necesidad y una buena dosis de vergüenza. Quizá no era mejor que una meretriz. Quizá el consejo tenía razón. Se estremeció como si el frío hubiera alcanzado su húmeda piel. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

Podría ser que los hermanos no estuvieran despiertos. Era la perfecta oportunidad de salir corriendo. Les pondría en riesgo si se quedabra. El consejo Hyuga la encontraría y mataría a quien la ayudara. Y la idea de que sus tres salvadores padecieran ante los miembros de su clan le dolía, algo que no sabía como explicar.

Deslizó las piernas de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. No tenía abrigo así que asió la camisa de franela que vistió el día anterior. Tendría que ser bastante.

Con extremo cuidado, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo. Las puertas de las otras habitaciones estaban ligeramente entreabiertas, preocupándola. Debería de esconder su chackra, con un sigilo propio de las misiones de asesinato que tuvo que hacer atravesó la cabaña. Hasta que vio a Madara durmiendo en el sofá. Debía haber dormido allí, porque ella le ocupaba la habitación.

Un fuego bajo ardía en la chimenea, y quiso acercarse, retener un poco de aquel calor, antes de perderse en el frío. Respirando hondamente, dio pequeños pasos en dirección a la puerta. Si la pudiera alcanzar... miró a Madara. Él no se movió. Extendió la mano y contuvo su respiración mientras la abría y se escapó antes de que el frío pudiera entrar. Cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró. Lo había logrado.

El frío glacial penetró rápidamente por su ropa, demostrándole lo inadecuada que era. Observo los aditamentos shinobi que habían en el exterior, pero no se lo robaría; porque estos hombres la habían salvado. Haría su camino por su cuenta.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, cariño?

Giró en la dirección de la voz y vio a Obito y a Fugaku, con los brazos cargados de leña. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, para contestar. Pero no le salió nada. Entonces hizo la única cosa en la que podía pensar. Corrió.

Detrás de ella, oyó un montón de maldiciones, y aceleró, corriendo lo más rápido que podía sobre la nieve. No tenía la menor idea a donde iba. Solo sabía que tenía que huir.

No había ido muy lejos, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes empujándola al suelo, se encontró con un duro tórax y miró fijamente a Obito.

—No me mires así —dijo—. No te haré daño. Mataré a cualquiera que te lo haga.

Ella lo miró confusa por el tono posesivo de su voz.

—Déjame ir —le imploró—. No me puedo quedar.

—¿Y dónde irías? —la cuestionó Fugaku, a su lado—. No sobrevivirías ni una hora.

Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se podía quedar. No entendía la atracción que sentía por los hermanos, no comprendía porque tenían que ser ellos. Lo entendería de otros pero no de ese clan. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su sangre?

—Dame tu abrigo, Fugaku —le pidió Obito—. Se está congelando.

Un momento más tarde, se sintió envuelta en el calor corporal de Fugaku. Su abrigo tenía su olor, su esencia, era como si la hubiera abrazado él y no Obito.

—No me puedo quedar aquí —susurró, casi llorando.

Obito la miró fijamente durante un instante. Entonces, sorprendiéndola, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso largo e intenso. Aprovechandose de la boca abierta por el choque, introdujo su lengua, haciéndola bailar con la suya. Olvidó toda la resistencia y se derritió como mantequilla caliente sobre su pecho. ¡Jesús! ¡María! ¡José! Era tan letal como Madara. Y ella no debía reaccionar así con él. Con ninguno por ser ella una Hyuga.

Lágrimas calientes caían de sus ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de angustia.

—La está asustando, Obito —murmuró Fugaku.

—Soy una puta —susurró ella—. Soy como dijeron ellos.

Obito se puso rígido, sus brazos eran como bandas de acero alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién te llamó puta? —preguntó en voz muy baja, mortal.

Luchó con él, hasta que él se vio forzado a dejarla, pero la mantuvo cerca, agarrándola firme por la mano.

—¿Importa? Obviamente tenían razón —contestó en voz mortificada—. No debería de pasarme esto con ustedes, lo entendería de otros, pero no de ustedes —exigió ella.

—Eres nuestro némesis perfecto—contestó Fugaku—. Que seas de ese clan, solo hace un poco extraña la situación pero no imposible.

Su boca se abrió. Estaba extrañada por su anuncio. Analizó rápidamente la situación para escapar sin herirlos demasiado, pero fue muy lenta.

—Arriba, muñeca —dijo suavemente Obito—. Vamos a llevarte a casa. Estás congelada. A Madara no va a gustarle que salieras corriendo.

Ella se tensó y Fugaku musitó una maldición.

—Para de asustarla, Obito.

—Te protegeremos Mikoto, sin importar a que clan pertenezcas o tu cargo, estaremos siempre para tí —dijo Obito, tomándola en los brazos.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos, mientras que él caminaba hacía la casa. Su mente luchaba para entender la extraña conversación que tuvo con los hermanos. Fugaku abrió la puerta y Obito entró con Mikoto en los brazos.

Madara estaba cerca, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión impenetrable.

A pesar de las seguridades de Obito, empezó a temblar. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Obito, intentando esconderse del escrutinio de Madara. Su fuerza la asustaba. Recordaba la fuerza legendaria de los Uchiha y los mitos de la fuerza de su primogénito siempre eran aterradores. Obito la acarició.

—No te asustes, muñeca —le susurró al oído. Se acercó al fuego y la soltó. Ella se escondió rápidamente detrás de él, usándolo como barrera entre ella y Madara.

Para su sorpresa, Madara se rió.

—Entonces, ¿así va a ser? ¿Vas a esconderte detrás de Obito cada vez que me enfade contigo?

Estiró la cabeza por detrás de Obito. Madara estaba sonriendo y Fugaku la miraba con silenciosa intensidad. Por un momento, vio en los ojos de Fugaku algo que reconoció como tormento.

—Por el momento es el más tranquilo en toda esta situación —dijo ella, débilmente—.

Madara la miró; ella se quedó detrás de Obito, agarrada a su camisa. Parecía perdida, abandonada y con mucho miedo. Se sentía feliz por ella, por confiar en Obito. Aunque no entendía lo que hacía. Claramente, estaba atribuyendo a Obito el papel de protector.

Obito lo advirtió con los ojos, que no la presionara. Maldición, podía pasar sin tantas advertencias de Obito. Mikoto parecía una cosita asustada. Lista para huir a la menor provocación o atacar, y vaya que no querían conocer el taijutsu legendario de los Hyuga de primera mano.

Suspiró y sentó en el sofá.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Intentó agarrar la mano de Obito, mientras se mordía los labios, nerviosa.

¿Qué la hacía tener tanto miedo? ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño que no podía confiar en él y ni en sus hermanos?

Obito puso el brazo sobre sus hombros y la guió al frente. Agarró su barbilla y la hizo mirarle.

—Nadie te hará daño, muñeca. Te lo prometo. Nunca.

Se relajó un poco al oír su promesa, y se volvió hacía Madara.

—¿Está enfadado? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Extendió una mano hacía ella y sintió un enorme placer cuando la aceptó. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo, mientras la miraba.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, cariño. No contigo. Nunca contigo. Estoy furioso con los hijos de puta que te hirieron, que te hicieron tener miedo.

La abrazó más fuerte y la besó, suave, tierno, apenas rozarle los labios. Por un momento, se relajó en sus brazos, ajustándose perfectamente, como si le perteneciera. Después, se puso tensa, y se alejó con ojos atormentados. Con un grito bochornoso se puso de pie y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Madara intentó seguirla, sorprendido por su reacción, pero la mano de Obito lo paró.

—Hay que hablar con ella —dijo—. Ahora.

—¿Sobre qué demonios estás hablando?

Obito suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Al parecer hay cosas de clanes que entender.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Madara. Bien sabes que es una Hyuga y la líder del clan, tiene una formación diferente a la nuestra y nuestros clanes siempre están en disputa. Se sienta atraída por los tres. Ahora esta lidiando con lo que aprendió toda su vida y lo que siente. Hay que ayudarla a que lo acepte.

—Está bien —dijo Madara, con un suspiro profundo—. Hablemos con ella.

Madara caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto, con sus hermanos siguiéndole a una pequeña distancia. Llamó suavemente, no queriendo asustarla.

—Mikoto, dulzura, soy yo, Madara.

—Vete —contestó ella, sofocada por los sollozos.

Abrió la puerta, titubeando cuando la vio sobre la cama, con los ojos enrojecido por las lagrimas. Había echado el abrigo de Fugaku en el suelo. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Después la abrazó. Ella apenas luchó, lo que lo encantó.

—Dime por qué estás llorando —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que por lo que yo hice ahorita, antes hubiera mandado a azotar a la mujer que lo hiciese? —contestó con labios trémulos.

Sonrió y acarició su pelo.

—Que es un poco extremo, pero ¿considerarías hacerlo de nuevo a partir de ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo.

—Si me encuentra mi clan, es seguro que me van a linchar y a ustedes los matarán

Él la miró.

—Recuerda que somos shinobis, miembros activos de nuestro clan, no tienes de que temer.

Ella les sonrió de forma sarcástica.

—Hay algunas cosas que tienes saber —dijo—. En el momento en que encontramos a nuestra pareja de vida, nuestro sharingan evoluciona y nos volvemos más fuertes.

No sabía ni que esperar de ella, excepto comprensión. Obito y Fugaku, que estaban de pie en la puerta, se acercaron a la cama. Obito se sentó tras Mikoto en la cama y tiernamente, acarició su hombro con la mano.

Mikoto los miró, a uno después otro y otro... Madara permitió que la información penetrara su mente.

Se mojó los labios, nerviosa. Después preguntó.

—¿Cómo será el asunto de los clanes?¿Cuál dominará a cual?

Él suspiró.

—Realmente eso si es problemático, por mi gusto no quisiera que nuestros hijos solo obedecieran a las reglas de un clan ya que cada uno es muy extremo. Que tal si por esta situación hacemos concesiones de las tradiciones de los clanes, pueda ser que mejoremos a ambos clanes.

Él se acercó más y la cogió por la barbilla. La respiración de ella se aceleró. Del otro lado, Fugaku, agarró su mano. Los tres hermanos la estaban tocando, calmando.

—Te entiendo de que es difícil, Mikoto —susurró Madara—. Puedo sentir tu deseo, tu necesidad. Es tan fuerte como la nuestra por ti. Estás asustada. Pero nos quieres.

—¿Entonces quieren a su matriarca? —preguntó, con voz ahogada.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Estaba tensa. Tenía miedo de su propia familia, que le llegaran a hacer daño a ella como a los chicos.

—Parece que el problema en este caso es tu clan—dijo Madara, en voz muy baja—. Por nosotros no tenemos problema de imponer nuestras tradiciones, aunque no quisiéramos perderlo todo.

—¿Q… qué? —gritó ella—. Pe… pero... ¡No pueden casarse conmigo!

—¿No? —le preguntó Obito.

—No es legal por los clanes.

—Estás pensando con la cabeza —la regañó Madara. —No hay ley que diga que no puedas vivir con cualquier Uchiha, que los clanes tengan una competencia de quien es el mejor no cuenta. En nuestros corazones eres nuestra. Esposa de cada uno de nosotros. Amada por todos.

Negó con la cabeza, confusa.

—Yo no puedo —susurró.

—Pero nos quieres —persistió Obito.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

—Entonces por qué no puedes —la presionó Madara, queriendo conocer sus demonios.

—Porque ya estoy comprometida —se desahogó ella.


	5. Chapter 4

Madara sintió a unos dedos helados apretando su corazón. ¿Ya estaba comprometida? Vio el mismo miedo en el rostro de sus hermanos. Miró su mano, en busca de alianza, pero no había ningún anillo. Pareciera como si no hubiera sido anunciado al público en general.

El problema con los compromisos en los clanes era que si se hacían públicos eran totalmente imposibles de romper a menos que desearas entrar en una guerra de grandes magnitudes y peor por ser ella la líder del clan. Las manos de Obito estaban paralizadas en sus hombros. Fugaku apartó la mano, y él alejó la mano de su mejilla. ¿Cómo podía ser prohibida la mujer destinada a ellos?

No, él no aceptaría eso. No podía.

—¿Quién o quienes? —murmuró Madara, celoso.

Su trémula mano voló a la garganta, en un ademán defensivo. El pánico volvió a su rostro, fuera de control.

—Estás huyendo de ellos o de él —dijo Fugaku, con el rostro frío.

—Es el hombre que metió el miedo en tus ojos —agregó Madara, volviéndole a levantar la barbilla.

—No es lo que piensan, mi primo me ayudó a escapar, es el consejo quien nos tiene amenazados de muerte si no hacemos sus caprichos —dijo Mikoto.

—Entonces nos estamos enfrentando a un grupo de viejos que tiene aterrorizado a un clan extremadamente poderoso —agregó Obito.

Se podía manejar pero sería complicado, o buscarían generar un golpe interno en el clan o ingresar ellos al clan y destituir a esos ancianos.

—O los destituiremos o simplemente los mataremos —dijo simplemente Madara—. Nunca volverás a temerles a esos vejestorios.

—No lo entienden —susurró—. El consejo de ancianos se maneja por herencia y los futuros sucesores son o iguales o peores—. Las lágrimas chispeaban en los ojos perlados.

—Ellos no tienen elección —determinó Obito.

—Te harán daño, como me...

Su voz se desvaneció, pero Madara entendió lo que ella había callado. **_Te harán daño, como me lo hicieron a mí_**. Nunca sintió tanta rabia como en aquel momento. Temió perder el control.

Continuaba con la mano en la garganta.

—El problema radica en que el clan completo le teme al sello del pájaro enjaulado por el cual si desobedeces una orden, te matan. Si la orden es proteger a los ancianos, pocos irán en contra de esa orden para preservar sus vidas y las de sus hijos. Asesinar no significa nada para los del consejo. No puedo dejar que hagan eso.

—¿Y piensas qué hacerles caso como una marioneta es la respuesta? —cuestionó Fugaku, incrédulo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todavía no tengo idea de que hacer para que dejen de afectar a inocentes del clan. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí; si estoy en otro lugar, ellos no podrán herir a ninguno de vosotros.

Una sonrisa surgió en la boca de Madara. La pequeña mujer estaba intentando protegerlos. Sintió una ola de orgullo. Su pareja probaba ser merecedora del lugar que ocuparía.

—Sé que nos conoces desde hace poco, cariño, pero debes aprender a confiar en tus esposos —dijo Madara.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

—¡Pero no son mis esposos! ¿No me están escuchando? ¡Ya estoy comprometida!

—Un mero detalla técnico —dijo calmo—. Que pretendemos arreglar lo más rápido posible.

Hizo un ademán de frustración.

—¿No oyeron nada de lo qué dije?

Él sonrió.

—Oímos todo, pero tu preocupación es infundada. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, más que eso, podemos cuidar de ti.

Su mano cayó, en un ademán impotente, que mostró que no sabía qué hacer o que decir. La estaban presionando demasiado, no podían continuar o la perderían.

—Ven a la cocina. Vamos a prepararte el desayuno —dijo Madara, alternando a un tópico neutral. Seguro.

Vio el alivio en sus ojos, cuando ella asintió.

—Estaré allí en un minuto —contestó con la voz ronca.

Madara se levantó y pidió a sus hermanos que lo acompañe. Segundos más tarde, Mikoto estaba sola en el enorme cuarto, los sentidos acelerados por lo que había experimentado.

Ellos la querían. Los tres. Y ella también los quería. Desesperadamente, quería ver en donde los llevaría. Pero había muchos problemas que lo impedían.

Primero, su clan la encontraría si continuaba allí. Lo sabía, como también sabía que ellos pasarían por encima de cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino.

Segundo, era su deseo de ser amada, protegida, lo que la había llevado a los problemas presentes, y ahora estaba cayendo en el hechizo de tres magníficos Uchiha. Ella había buscado bastante la felicidad en los de su alrededor.

Su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender lo que le habían propuesto. El mayor problema era la rivalidad tan antigua de sus clanes para que pudieran disculpar los líderes de ambos clanes se uniesen en matrimonio.

¿Por qué debía preocuparse por los qué pensaran las otras personas? Ellos no habían pensado en ella cuando recibió todo el maltrato que fue víctima de manos de su propia familia.

Cerró los ojos y friccionó la frente. Necesitaba de una aspirina y una bebida caliente. Nada tenía sentido, y no conseguía entender, por más que intentara, la infinidad de emociones que la asaltaban.

—Mikoto —la llamó Fugaku, de la puerta.

Miró al hermano menor, inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, estudiándola calmadamente.

—El desayuno está listo.

Asintió, sin arriesgarse a hablar. Sin confiar de que no se lanzaría en sus brazos.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, caminó relajado en su dirección, y le extendió la mano.

Lentamente, ella la alcanzó y la aceptó, gustándole el calor que se extendió por su brazo, con una velocidad alarmante.

Él la atrajo hasta quedar a su lado. Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, calentando cada zona por donde pasaba.

—No me besaste —murmuró él.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. No esperaba que dijera algo así.

—Besaste a Obito y a Madara, pero no a mí. Si fuera un hombre celoso, podría ofenderme por eso.

Su boca se abrió. ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

—¿Qué dices sobre rectificar eso? —preguntó con una voz ronca.

Se agachó, con la boca a una pulgada de la de ella. ¿Dulce Jesús, como podría resistirle? Su mano se deslizó por su cara, hacía la nuca. Sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo y la atrajeron para encontrar su boca.

Suspiró contra aquellos labios y se derritió al entrar en contacto con su pecho. El beso era lento, caliente y completo. No exigente como el de Madara, ni gentil como el de Obito. Caliente. Era la única palabra que le venía para describirlo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron contra su pecho; y sus tetas se hincharon y pulsaban de deseo. Un dolor se construyó entre sus piernas, y sentió una repentina humedad. Unió las piernas, intentando aligerar el fuego, pero solo creció. Sus grandes manos recorrieron su espalda y acariciaron su trasero empujándola contra su verga. Su polla dura, grande, hinchada dentro de los pantalones, empujaba contra su pelvis.

—¿Puedes sentir cuanto te deseo? —susurró.

No esperó su respuesta. En vez de eso, volvió a besarla, voraz, y esparció una lluvia de besos desde la oreja hasta el cuello.

Se arqueó y gimió cuando los dientes pellizcaron la delicada curva del hombro. Una mano continuaba sobre su culo, la otra viajó por su barriga y debajo del top, hasta alcanzar un pecho.

Se le cortó el aliento, y cuando él empezó a acariciar un pezón, corrientes de placer irradiaban del pecho en todas las direcciones. Su coño latió en respuesta. Su clítoris le dolió, excitado.

Se movió entre sus brazos. Estaba cerca de algo maravilloso. Él le quitó el top y bajó la cabeza. Ella apretó los dientes en anticipación. Su respiración caliente acarició el pezón, lo frunció, lo apretó dolorosamente, pero él no lo tomó en la boca.

—Por favor —jadeó ella.

—¿Por favor, qué? Dime lo qué quieres, Mikoto.

—Tu boca. Quiero tu boca. Allí.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, besando la suave curva de su seno—. ¿O aquí? —besó la parte de arriba del pezón.

Perdiendo la paciencia con su broma, agarró su cabeza y la dirigió al pezón.

—Oh, quieres decir aquí —él se rió y chupó el pezón y su cuerpo estalló por el placer que sentía.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Lo agarró firmemente, exigiendo que su boca no abandonara el pezón. Corrientes de fuego corrían en su barriga y pelvis. La humedad salía a chorros de su coño. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca de correrse si solo le estaba chupando los pezones?

—Odio interrumpir, pero el desayuno se está enfriando —dijo Madara perezosamente, desde la puerta.

Las mejillas de Mikoto se tiñeron instantáneamente de rojo y se alejó de Fugaku. Se puso el top, intentando restablecer una apariencia de modestia.

Pero Fugaku no la dejó tan fácilmente; la abrazó y le dio un beso profundo.

—No le prestes atención. Está celoso porque él también quiere estar contigo.

—Verdad —admitió Madara, escogiéndose de hombros—. Pronto. Serás nuestra.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Fugaku, acercándola a la puerta.

—Ve tú primero —le pidió, nerviosa. La idea de pasar por al lado de Madara era suficiente para derretir su rodillas. Prefería la protección del cuerpo de Fugaku, como una barrera entre Madara y ella.

Los ojos de Fugaku brillaban por la insatisfecha necesidad, cuando la tomó de la mano. La atrajo junto a él, mientras pasaban de Madara. Estaba casi fuera del cuarto, cuando Madara la agarró del brazo.

Para su desaliento, Fugaku liberó su mano y caminó despreocupado hacia la cocina. Ella se vio apretada contra el pecho fuerte y duro como una piedra de Madara, que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros.

—No hay ninguna razón de tenerme miedo —dijo serio—. No hay razón de esconderte detrás de Fugaku o de Obito, cada vez que hablo contigo. Me alegro de que te sientes segura con mis hermanos, pero ellos no tienen porque protegerte de mí.

Se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

—No puedes negar esto con las legendas que cuentan de ti

Arqueó la ceja.

—¿Y Obito y Fugaku no los consideras tan temibles?

Ella suspiró.

—No, sí, quiero decir sí, son fuertes y temibles como shinobis, pero no pienso que me harán daño.

Apretó los labios.

—Y piensas que yo lo haría.

—No intencionalmente —dijo poco convencida—. Mi padre era nada comparado contigo y aún así por complacer al consejo... —se paró bruscamente, no quería contarle la relación que tuvo con su padre—. ¿Si él pudo hacer tanto, porqué tú no lo podrías?

—Lastima que esté muerto ese bastardo —siseo Madara.

—No te apresures, era eso o nos mataban a los 3 el consejo y ya habían asesinado a mi madre —dijo Mikoto.

Madara suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Ven aquí, cariño —se sentó en la cama y la sentó en su regazo—. Una vez presentada al consejo de nuestro clan, no podrán tocarte esos demonios, ya suficiente tengo que destruyeron la confianza en ti misma. Y jamás toleraré es el miedo que veo en tus ojos, cada vez que te miro.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente. Madara parecía honesto. Duro, pero honesto. Ella se sintió tonta por sentir miedo cada vez que él la miraba, pero sabía sin dudar, que jamás sería la misma después de conocer a este hombre. Quizá por esto lo temía tanto.

—He sido muy honesto contigo —continuó—. Te deseo. Más que a cualquiera otra mujer. Alguna vez. No estaré satisfecho hasta que estés en mi cama. En nuestra cama. Con nosotros. Embarazada de nuestro niño. Perteneciéndonos en corazón y alma para siempre. No puedo prescindir de eso. No te dejaré ir sin pelear, estate segura de eso, pero jamás te haré daño y haré lo que haga falta para que nadie te lo haga.

Sintió sus palabras en lo más hondo de su alma. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Nadie jamás, le había hablado con más honestidad o tanta emoción.

—Danos una oportunidad, Mikoto. Es todo lo qué te pido.

Sin escuchar la voz que le decía que corriera, asintió.

Una sonrisa lenta, triunfante, se extendió por todo su rostro.

—Ahora vamos a tomar aquel desayuno.


	6. Chapter 5

Mikoto se sentó en el banco, entre Fugaku y Madara, mientras que Obito servía los platos con jamón y huevos. Ella los analizaba frecuentemente, juzgando su humor, midiendo su reacción hacia ella, pero le parecían tranquilos.

Era como si ellos vivieran esta situación todos los días. Sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía con el tenedor otro trocito de huevo. ¿Cómo podía funcionar esa clase de relación? La dinámica familiar era diferente a la suya, los acuerdos en que llegaran podrían complicar toda la relación. Y las cosas serían más difíciles para ella que para cualquiera de ellos. Ellos no tenían expectativas y obligaciones tan grandes como las de ella. No solo tendría que satisfacer los requerimientos de tres esposos sino de dos clanes completos para las obligaciones de una matriarca.

Tres hombres para satisfacer, conocer, y todos diferentes. La mera idea de las complejidades involucradas en la situación, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Obito, ciertamente, era el más fácil de los tres hermanos. Se sentía relajada a su lado. Era una reacción natural. Ella sabía que Madara era el mayor y que no había heredado el liderazgo porque no había evolucionado su doujutsu. Y, aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo para hacerla sentirse cómoda, sabía que él podía ser peligroso cuando estaba enfadado. Emanaba poder y autoridad, que lo cubrían como una manta.

Su mirada se giró hacia Fugaku. Era un enigma. El único de quien ella no tenía formada aún una idea. Sabía que era el único que se integro por una temporada en las fuerzas especiales de la alianza, a una subdivisión de los ambus lo cual demostraba su fuerza pero también que estuvo expuesto a misiones extremas. Era quieto y serio, pero aún más que eso, ella vio el dolor de sus ojos. Como ella, él había visto el lado oscuro de la vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Obito.

Ella lo miró.

—Estoy bien, es solo una jaqueca.

Caminó hasta uno de los cajones, encontró un frasco de medicina, sacó varias píldoras y se las entregó. Solo un ejemplo más de cuidarla. La calentó y asustó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cariño? —preguntó Madara.

¿Era tan fácil de leer? ¿Podrían leer su mente y su alma? Sus dedos se tensionaron sobre el tenedor, y por un momento, ella pensó en negar que hubiera algo en su mente, pero la honestidad de Madara la obligaba a ser igual de honesta.

—La dinámica de esta relación que proponen es... es bastante problematica, me abruma todo lo que implica —admitió.

Percibió las sonrisas triunfantes de los hermanos. Ciertamente, para ellos eso era una señal de que estaban haciendo progresos. Y quizá tuvieran razón, aunque fuera una locura, incluso contemplarlo.

—¿Quieres discutir sobre algún aspecto en particular? —preguntó Madara.

Suspiró y dejó el tenedor.

—Me parece a como mis padres murieron, tantas obligaciones que cumplir, tan complejo y sin el apoyo de nadie para mitigar toda la información. Ni sé por dónde comenzar. Continúo esperando que me digan que todo es un chiste, que están bromeando.

Fugaku puso una mano en su rodilla activando su doujutsu a nivel del eternal mangekyo.

—No es un chiste, y estos ojos tampoco. Ahora, dinos lo que estas pensando.

Inspiró profundamente, se dijo a sí misma que estaba completamente loca y luego comenzó a decirles honestamente, lo que estaba pensando.

—Es lo siguiente: tienen una persona de la que ocuparse en esta relación. Yo tengo tres. Tres hombres dominantes, sobreprotectores, y bastante grandes. Y no veo como pueda ser remotamente posible que os complazca a todos al mismo tiempo. Además incluyan que ambas partes somos lideres de clanes, nos debemos a nuestas familias.

Sonrisas engreídas y seguras adornaban los rostros de los hombres.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros espere la perfección —dijo Obito—. Aunque —agregó, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo—no estoy descontento con lo que tenemos.

—Discutimos muchas veces el asunto —dijo Madara en tono serio—. Sabemos que no siempre será fácil. Ni siempre fue fácil para nuestra madre y padres, pero si todos trabajamos juntos, no existe ninguna razón para que no podamos vivir en armonía. Los clanes a lo interno sabrán aceptarlo debido a que las dos formas de tener estos doujutsus es asesinando a tu hermano e implartarte sus ojos o que seas la pareja de la matriarca.

—Entonces no importa entre ustedes de quien sean hijos, para tener el liderazgo del clan deben tener esos ojos —dijo Mikoto—. Vaya que es diferente a mi clan pues trata de la pureza de la sangre para asegurar una variante genética específica en el sello familiar.

Fugaku llamó su atención, haciéndola volverse hacia él.

—Entonces piensa lo siguiente. Tres hombres completamente dedicados a tu felicidad. Tres hombres adorando tu cuerpo con los suyos. Tres hombres amándote con completo abandono. Tres hombres protegiéndote y apreciándote... para siempre.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Bien, cuando lo pones de esa manera… —murmuró.

—Maldita sea, Fugaku, ¿porque no hablaste antes? —dijo Obito divertido.

—Nuestra primera tarea es comprar algo de ropa para ti, y cualquiera otra cosa que necesites —declaró Madara, cambiando de tema.

—Pero yo no requiero nada —protestó ella. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero no quería que ellos le compraran cosas.

—Fugaku, te importaría repetir aquella parte de los tres hombres dedicados a su felicidad, adorándola, etc. —le pidió Obito—. Porque estoy seguro que asegurarse de que nuestra mujer esta vestida y abrigada, y atendida como la hime que es, entra dentro de esa categoría.

Mikoto se enrojeció.

—¿Obito, tu y Fugaku quieren llevarla al barrio? Necesito verificar los animales. Se supone que nevará de nuevo esta noche —se giró hacia Mikoto—. Hay una miscelánea en el barrio. No es mucho, pero podrás conseguir lo básico para unos días. Y un abrigo. Necesitas un abrigo decente. La semana que viene, iremos a las afueras de Konoha para comprar el resto de las cosas.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente. No pudo decir nada más, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas y luchó para contenerlas.

Madara se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso. Fue sorprendentemente gentil. Por primera vez, ella levantó la mano para tocarlo, recorriendo su rostro con los dedos, sintiendo las ligeras puntas de su barba.

Cuando él se alejó, sus ojos ardían de pasión y ella se sintió embriagada por el conocimiento de cómo lo afectaba.

—Bien si vamos a ir a la ciudad necesitamos salir ahora mismo. No queremos volver tarde, si va a nevar —anunció Fugaku, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Es… es seguro para todos que vaya al barrio? —preguntó ella. La idea de que algún Hyuga de altas capacidades la encontrara y entrara al barrio Uchiha llenó su corazón de miedo, poco importaban las promesa de los hermanos de protegerla, ella no quería que lastimaran al resto del clan por ella.

—Alertaremos a los vigías que no permitan entrar a nadie al territorio, tomaremos el liderazgo en este minuto —dijo Obito—. La miscelánea esta en el centro del barrio, el clan estará de fiesta que tiene una matriarca y totalmente dispuesto a defenderla pues toda la sangre Uchiha responderá a ti, eres la salvación de nuestra sangre. No debes preocuparte que el clan entero será tu escudo, estatemos alertas a cualquier movimiento.

—Esta bien, solo déjenme verificar algo —dijo ella, soltando la respiración y activando su doujutsu—. Vaya que esto es extraño, mejoro la nitidez del rango y su alcance. No detecto escuadrones en el territorio, vienen en camino hacia acá pues ya peinaron los otros sectores. Necesitarían para detenerlos un buen Tsukuyomi, es el escuadrón más letal del clan y allí están mis prometidos Hiashi y Hizashi.

—Más motivo para no permitir que entren esos tontos —dijo Madara—. No los mataremos pero no vamos a permitir que te saquen de nuestro territorio.

Madara con las invocaciones avisó a todo el clan, el barrio estaba lejos y bajaron la montaña en silencio. Mikoto saltaba de rama en rama siendo flanqueada por Obito y Fugaku. Durante todo el viaje, Obito alcanzó y apretó sus manos.

Se sintió cómoda con ese gesto tan simple y pronto entrelazó sus dedos.

Rapidamente llegaron a las afueras del barrio donde se encontraron a una multitud del clan esperando a la matriarca. Madara tenía razón, el clan entero viviría desde ese segundo para protegerla y ella temía que salieran heridos por eso. Un grupo numeroso de kunoichis la arrastraron a la miscelánea del centro y dejaron a los hombres fuera.

Obito y Fugaku organizaron a todos los varones, los niños debían estar protegidos y hacer una buena defensa para cuando llegaran esos Hyuga.

Mientras tanto en la tienda Mikoto estaba angustiada de lo que podría suceder y dejo que las otras chicas escogieran por ella, lo hicieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para apoyar a sus hombres.

Decidio que era momento de hacer una segunda revisión con su byakugan y lo que encontró la aterro, Hiashi la tenía en la mira y estaba preparándose para ingresar al barrio. Corriendo fue con los hermanos y les suplico que llamaran a Madara pues iba a ser el único que podía hacer que su escape fuera limpio.

Mikoto llego con ellos agitada, con las venas de sus ojos hinchadas, mirando fijamente a un punto. Le preguntaron

—¿Qué está mal, muñeca? ¿Qué sucede?

—Están entrando, los están noqueando. Ya me vio uno de ellos, saben que estoy aquí —dijo con un gemido bajo.

Estaba rigida, ahogada de terror, con los ojos llenos de impotencia. Obito quiso en ese minuto estar delante de ellos y matarlos.

—Los mataré.

Durante un momento, Obito pensó que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero entonces descubrió que fue Fugaku el que dijo los pensamientos de ambos.

—¡No! —protestó ella—. Los enfrentaré para ganar tiempo.

—No dejaremos que te lastimen, muñeca —la calmó Obito. Se giró hacia Fugaku—.

Ella los miró y les dijo –soy la única capaz de vencerlos a ellos en conjunto. Se les olvida que ellos esperaban a un Hyuga diferente para ser líder de clan y esa soy yo, por eso no querían que encontrara a mi pareja porque evolucionaria el sello familiar. – Hizo el sello del carnero y los miró, en ese segundo quedaron paralizados y con los ojos como zombies salieron de la villa Uchiha.

Mikoto se desmayo por el esfuerzo de implantar la orden en los cerebros de sus familiares lo cual impediría que el consejo los matase en el momento en que volvieran a la villa Hyuga.

Obito acarició el pelo de Mikoto, y su cólera creció cuando vio la sombra de la tristeza se instalaba en las facciones de Mikoto que con su byakugan escaneaba todo el barrio. Cuando salieron del barrio, la acomodó en su espalda para transportarla.

Ella se aferró a él, enterrando el rostro en su pelo. Ella lo hacía sentir mejor de lo que él imaginaba que una mujer lo pudiera hacer sentir. Era la mujer que los completaría. A todos. Y estaba más que seguro que no dejaría que un grupo de vejetes abusivos la alejara de ellos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Fugaku, mientras aceleraba en dirección a la montaña, tan rápido como podía.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Cómo estas, muñeca? —preguntó, girando su cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz trémula—. No debi permitir que llegaran a herir a los miembros del clan.

—Hime, hiciste bastante con alejarlos del lugar.

Continuó acariciándola, moviendo la mano por lo que pudiera tocarla.

—Estamos casi llegando. Dijo Fugaku

Obito la cambio de posición y la cargo en estilo nupcial y le besó el pelo. Gradualmente, ella se relajó, pero seguía abrazándole fuertemente; de hecho, no se quejaba de ello. Quisiera admitirlo o no, confiaba en él. Confiaba en los tres. Era un principio.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alerta de lemon explicito**

* * *

><p>Madara se puso furioso cuando vio a Obito y Fugaku llegar con una Mikoto, visiblemente trastornada. La alzó en los brazos, acunándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus ojos relampaguearon por encima de su cabeza, exigiendo saber lo que sucedió.<p>

—Ella... los detuvo en el barrio —murmuró Obito.

—¿Te encuentras bien cariño? —preguntó Madara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza contra su tórax.

—Lastimaron a unos guardias, nada de gravedad—dijo Fugaku—.Mikoto los frenó usando su doujutsu.

—¡Mierda!

Esto seguramente complicaba las cosas. Intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos. Todos concordaron silenciosamente. Tendrían que hacer algo con respecto al consejo Hyuga. No podían permitir que Mikoto continuara culpándose por cualquier cosa que le pasara a los clanes por esos vejetes.

Madara alejó un poquito a Mikoto y enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—Escúchame, cariño. Nos haremos cargo que esos viejos paguen con sangre lo que hicieron a ambas familias. Te lo juro.

Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, y asintió lentamente.

El dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Ve a llenar la bañera, Fugaku.

Fugaku se fue al baño, dejando a Obito y a Madara con Mikoto, en el cuarto. Madara recorrió su rostro con la mano, luego acarició la esbelta curva de su cuello, hasta el escote del top.

—Vamos a cuidarte —murmuró—. Primero un baño... —dejó que su voz se apagara, sugiriendo que había más por venir.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos. Pero no pareció preocupada ante la idea de lo que estaba por venir.

—Madara, hay algo... hay algo que debes saber.

Elevó una ceja ante su nerviosa declaración... luego examinó a Obito, que se encogió los hombros.

Ella se alejó y él le permitió tener su espacio. Se levantó y se alejó varios pasos de Obito y Madara.

—Me siento tan estúpida diciendo esto —comenzó. Retorció sus manos mientras su agitación iba aumentando.

—Mikoto —dijo Obito—. Lo que sea, solo dínoslo. No puede ser tan malo. No importa lo que tú pienses.

Respiró hondo y los miró a ambos.

—Creo que deberían saber... quiero decir, de hecho, es que yo no sé como son esas cosas. Entre nosotros, quiero decir. Sobre sexo.

Se paró bruscamente, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Madara esperó pacientemente, para que les explicara cual era el problema. El hecho de que estuviera pensando en sexo era prometedor, pero parecía que no estaba segura de cómo serían las cosas. Él sonrió. Era encantadoramente inocente.

—Es solo que yo nunca he estado en estas situaciones —dijo rápidamente—. Quiero decir sexo en general.

¡No podía ser tan inocente! Su cabeza quedó confusa por la sorpresa y vio la misma emoción en el rostro de Obito.

—Repítelo —le pidió Obito.

Su rubor aumentó.

—¡Pero parte del anuncio es que debes perder la virginidad con tus prometidos! —argumentó Madara.

—Yo… lo dejé en nuestra despedida de soltería —murmuró.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Obito, y la misma sensación de satisfacción embargó a Madara. Ella sería algo más que solo de ellos. Solo les pertenecería a ellos. Serían sus primeros. Y los últimos.

—Quizá debas explicarte, cariño —le pidió suavemente. Necesitaban saber todo cuanto podían sobre ella. Cuanto más supieran, mayores serían las oportunidades de conservarla. Y dejarla ir no era una opción.

—El agua está lista —dijo Fugaku desde la puerta.

—Hablaremos en la bañera —dijo Madara. Se acercó y Mikoto intentó alejarse cuando él llevó su mano bajo su camisa.

—Confía en mí, cariño. No te lastimare. Necesitas quitarte la ropa.

Ella se lamió los labios y luego capturó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió furiosamente. Era, en una palabra, adorable.

Mikoto echó un vistazo a los tres hombres, y casi se hiperventiló. Ella los quería, pero no estaba segura de si quería quedarse desnuda delante de ellos. La mera idea la hacía querer huir.

La mano de Madara se deslizó por debajo de su top, acariciando la base de su seno. La fina tela del sostén no hizo nada para amortizar el contacto. Sintió una llama abrasadora en todo su cuerpo.

¡Luz bendita! Sus dedos acariciaban su piel, hacia atrás, hasta el cierre del sostén, que, con un estallido, se abrió.

Otra mano se deslizó por debajo de su top, quitándoselo por encima. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Obito se había unido a Madara.

Obito empujó el top hasta su cuello, y Madara la sacó suavemente por la cabeza. Ella se cubrió inmediatamente lo que podía de sus senos con los brazos.

—No lo hagas —le pidió Fugaku, con voz áspera—. Eres hermosa.

Lo vio mirándola fijamente a través del cuarto, sus ojos la ardían.

Lentamente, ella dejó caer las manos hasta que se quedó delante de ellos solo en shorts.

—Jesús —suspiró Obito.

Madara le acarició el elástico.

—Si no se dan prisa, el agua se va a enfriar —les advirtió Fugaku.

—No podemos permitir eso —dijo Madara, en una voz que envió ondas desde su vientre a su vagina. Sus músculos se apretaron en una necesidad caliente, roja.

Empezó a bajar los shorts, hasta que se quedó solo en las bragas. Ansiosa por terminar con esa agonía, metió los dedos y las sacó rápidamente.

—Eres perfecta —dijo Madara.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevó al baño. La puso en la enorme bañera, llena de espuma y ella gimió de placer, cuando el agua templada envolvió su cuerpo.

—Te daremos algún tiempo para relajarte —dijo Madara, cuando se levantó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Volveré en unos minutos para lavarte y secarte el pelo.

Los observó mientras salían del baño, después se hundió más en la espuma y cerró los ojos. ¿Querrían tener sexo con ella, ahora qué sabían qué era virgen? Estaba nerviosa con la idea. No solo por no haberlo hecho antes, sino porque habían tres hombres que querían hacer el amor con ella. Y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo planeaban hacerlo. Pero maldita sea si la idea no la excitaba.

—Esto cambia un poco las cosas —dijo Madara cuando entró con sus hermanos en el cuarto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Mikoto es virgen —dijo Obito.

Fugaku irguió una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente lanzó a Madara una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Madara, sabiendo que habían muchas cosas en la mente de su hermano menor.

Fugaku suspiró y puso las manos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—¿Cómo sabemos qué no cambiará de idea? ¿Cómo sabemos que no seguirá las disposiciones de esos viejos y acepta como esposos a esos tontos?

Obito empezó a protestar, pero Madara lo silenció con una mirada. Podía ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Fugaku, era el más desconfiado.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su corazón. ¿Algún día llegaría a saber que aguantó Fugaku en Konoha? La tristeza pesó en su mente. Dios sabía cuánto él y Obito intentaron hacer que Fugaku se abriera, pero desde su vuelta hacia un año, no dijo una palabra sobre el tiempo que pasó cautivo.

—Fugaku, nos necesita. No estoy diciendo que será fácil. Maldición, está amenazada para que se case. Está muerta de miedo y confusa por lo que siente hacia nosotros. Todo lo que podemos hacer es protegerla y mostrarle lo buenos que podemos ser para ella.

Se giró hacia Obito.

—Confía en ti. Ya estableció una relación contigo. Creo que tú deberías ser el primero.

—Ella no es un pedazo de carne para que decidamos por ella —dijo Fugaku, con disgusto. Giró y salió de la habitación antes de que Madara pudiera responder.

Obito se rió, suavemente.

—Está en lo cierto. No necesitas controlarlo todo, Madara. No hay ninguna necesidad de orquestar todo el acto sexual. Creo que podemos manejarlo.

Madara no contestó. No era eso lo que quiso decir, pero quizá tuvieran razón. Estaba intentándolo demasiado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se masajeó la nuca.

—Estaré fuera —dijo—. Puedes ocuparte de Mikoto.

La verdad es que necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

><p>El agua se enfrió y Mikoto no iba a esperar más por los hombres. Maldición, no era como si no se pudiera bañar sola. Aún así, se había sentado en la bañera como una tonta obediente.<p>

Se levantó, el agua se escurrió por su cuerpo, agarró una toalla que colgaba del mueble, al lado de la bañera, y empezó a secarse.

—Déjame hacerlo.

La toalla resbaló de sus dedos, cuando Obito la tomó y comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

Agarró la toalla, no se sentía cómoda estando desnuda delante de él.

Él la examinó por un segundo, antes de soltar la toalla.

—Estaré en la sala cuando quieras reunirte conmigo —dijo y salió del baño.

Se tomó su tiempo, su mente era confusa. Se engañaba seriamente si creyera que sería fácil iniciar una nueva vida con los tres hermanos. Lo único que sabía de ellos era que eran de clanes en una guerra tan antigua desde tiempos previos a la fundación de las aldeas ocultas y, había el pequeño asunto con el consejo de su clan que no permitirían que ella desarrollara su máximo potencial, el cual sería únicamente cuando ella diera a luz a su primogénito con su pareja de vida.

Vería en que casa se quedaba, podía escoger entre la privacidad que ofrecían los Uchiha o una mansión gigante para todo un clan. Si ella se quedaba aquí, sería porque quería hacerlo, no porque Madara lo dijo.

—Estás loca —murmuró a su reflejo del espejo. Los quieres tanto cuanto ellos a ti. Quizás más.

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando les imaginó haciéndole el amor. Sintió un insoportable apriete en la ingle. Se extendió por su pelvis, haciendo latir a su clítoris.

Girando los ojos, se alejó del espejo, se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño. Caminó por el pasillo y por primera vez desde su llegada, miró a su alrededor.

La cabaña emanaba masculinidad. Todos los cuartos estaban escasamente decorados, en tonos terrenales. La sala estaba dominada por la chimenea de piedra y la luz se esparcía cálidamente sobre el rústico suelo de madera. Era, se imaginaba, como una cabaña de hace cien años.

Obito estaba sentado en un escritorio, a poca distancia de la chimenea. Estaba concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino que lo ató a la pata de un halcón. ¿Estarían planeando algo?

Buscó a los otros, pero la casa estaba silenciosa. Respiró hondo y cruzó la sala, hasta llegar tras Obito.

—¿Obito? —le llamó, con exagerada inseguridad de su voz.

Él se giró en la silla y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

—Desde luego.

Se levantó, la agarró por la mano y la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

—Vamos a ponernos cómodos.

Ella se sentó a su lado, cuidando de mantener una distancia segura. Un toque y probablemente se echaría en sus brazos e implorara que le hiciera el amor.

Lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, después reunió el coraje y preguntó:

—¿Eso va en serio?

Mirándola suavemente, él se echó hacia atrás, como si supiera que necesitaba espacio.

—Debe ser difícil para ti.

Movió la cabeza. Se tragó lo que iba a decir, y dudó. Contener sus emociones no era natural para ella, aunque fuera un problema. Algo le decía que podía ser sincera con Obito.

—Es difícil, estoy pensando en el bien de ambos clanes y de nosotros. —Se enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

Él no la forzó a hablar más, solo esperó.

—No lo entiendo —comenzó de nuevo, intentado exhibir sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo pueden amarme a pesar de que nuestras familias son enemigas? Quiero decir, puedo entender que me deseen, que quieran tener sexo, pero Madara dijo... Lo hizo sonar que ustedes velarían también de mi clan.

Obito asintió.

—¿Pero cómo? Deberiamos de ser enemigos. ¿Cómo puede ser eso algo más qué lujuria?

Sonrió y alcanzó su mano, entrelazando los dedos. Levantando la mano, giró su palma hacia arriba, bajó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la piel.

Ella se estremeció, y sintió el beso como si un rayo atravesara su brazo.

—¿Lujuria? Oh, claro que la hay —dijo, bajando la mano—. Pero es mucho más que eso. Y jamás podría verte como un enemigo, solo puedo verte como la madre de mis hijos y mi amante.

Su mano cayó en el sofá, y ella quiso llevarla de nuevo contra su boca. La urgencia entre sus muslos la hacía moverse, para aliviar la inquietud.

—Si me estás preguntando si estamos enamorados de ti —continuó— bien, no puedo hablar por mis hermanos, pero no creo que sea tan simple. Te reconozco como la mujer de la que voy a enamorarme. Quizá ya esté medio enamorado. No lo sabré hasta que tengamos más tiempo para explorarnos uno al otro —destelló en una sonrisa torcida—. Y explorar, es lo que planeo hacer.

Por alguna razón, su simple honestidad la confortó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el suavemente.

—Quisiera que esos malditos vejetes no se metan en la vida de la gente—dijo, permitiéndose expresar el pesar de su alma. Con lágrimas en los ojos, desvió la mirada.

—Ah, muñeca.

Él se inclinó, la atrajo a sus brazos y le levantó la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

—A pesar de la historia, creo que eres una gema que nace raras veces en el mundo shinobi para reencausarlo.

La tristeza llenó su pecho.

—Lo malo es que siempre esas gemas tienen dificultades serias para cumplir sus propósitos—dijo.

—Por eso tienes a tus grandes protectores

—Gracias—susurró—.

Obito la abrazó más fuerte.

Fugaku desde el marco de la puerta le pidió.

—Ven aquí.

Cruzó la sala, para quedar delante de él.

—¿Estas segura de querer ser nuestra matriarca y no la de esos?

—Seré la matriarca de ambos clanes pero mis únicos esposos serán ustedes.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó.

Gimió bajito. Dios, era muy bueno. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, y en aquel momento, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que podía pensar de ella. Solo quería arrancarle la ropa.

Chupó sus labios y mordió eróticamente la parte inferior. No era gentil, su toque era exigente. Deslizó sus manos bajo su top, hasta tocar sus pechos con las palmas.

Titubeó cuando sus pulgares tocaron sus pezones. Se arqueó hacia él, queriendo más.

Su respiración estaba agitada. El dejó una hilada de besos en su cuello y clavó los dientes en la curva de su hombro.

Ella gritó, sus piernas no la sostenían.

Algo la agarró. Algo no. Alguien. Ella se encontró balanceándose entre dos duros pechos. Uno delante. Otro detrás.

Gentiles besos llovieron donde antes Fugaku la había mordido.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, queriendo más del tacto de Obito.

Fugaku empujó su camisa por encima, liberando sus pechos. Se inclinó y metió un pezón en su boca. Dios, estaba caliente. Ningún preámbulo. Ningún disfraz. Fue a por ello. Duro y rápido.

—¿Quieres esto? —preguntó Fugaku.

¿Si quería eso? ¡Si no lo obtenía, mataría a alguien!

—Si no lo quieres, ahora es el momento de decirlo —dijo Obito rozando su trasero contra su polla dura como la piedra.

—No, no paren, por favor.

—Nunca dejaré que se diga que rechacé a una hime —dijo Obito, su voz era espesa por el deseo.

Fugaku tiró de su camisa, sacándosela totalmente y lanzándola al suelo. Después, enganchó el dedo en los shorts y la atrajo contra sí, haciéndole sentir su dura polla.

Devoraba su boca, mientras su mano palpaba el elástico. En pocos segundos, le bajaba los shorts por las caderas, impaciente.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —protestó ella.

Los ojos de Fugaku relampaguearon.

—En el cuarto. ¡Ahora!

Ella se deslizó, pasando por delante de él y con las piernas trémulas, siguió por el pasillo, en dirección al cuarto de Madara. Tenía solo las braguitas, pero, por alguna razón, no estaba lista, aún, para deshacerse de esa última barrera.

Miró como Obito y Fugaku la seguían por la puerta. Fugaku arrancó la camisa de sus pantalones, mientras Obito retiraba lentamente los suyos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ingle de Fugaku, cuando él había acabado. Se los saco y liberó su polla de su ropa interior.

Era magnífico.

—Ven aquí —dijo ronco, con la polla en la mano.

Sabía lo que quería, no necesitaba instrucciones adicionales. Fue hacia él y se arrodilló delante.

Él la agarró por la cabeza y le guió la polla en su boca. Lanzó un alto gemido cuando la deslizó en su garganta.

Tenía un olor almizcle y salvaje, y un sabor exótico.

—¡Dios! —se estremeció él.

Ella no esperó que le estableciera el ritmo. Estaba ávida por explorarlo sola. Hizo ruidos de succión, chupándolo más hondo en su boca. Era grande y duro. ¡No podía tragarlo todo, pero maldición si no iba a intentarlo!

Las caderas de Fugaku se balancearon y él empezó a empujar con más urgencia.

—¡Tu boca se siente tan bien! —dijo él.

Sintió la mano de Obito en su pelo, alejándola de Fugaku, solo para sustituir la polla de Fugaku con la suya.

Abrió la boca obediente, para aceptar su mayor circunferencia y él se deslizó rápidamente, fuera y dentro.

—Oh, mierda... así —dijo Obito, en un murmullo torturado.

Lo sintió vaciarse en su garganta. Penetrante, ligeramente salado. Tragó, esperando más. Pero él se alejó de ella.

Fugaku la levantó y la llevó a la cama. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocó contra el colchón y él la sostuvo hasta que tembló sobre la cama.

Se acostó sobre ella y apretó los labios contra su vientre, justo sobre la banda de su ropa intima. Entonces, empezó a empujar las bragas hacia abajo, mientras que sus labios dejaban un camino de fuego en la misma dirección.

Cuando se quedó libre de las bragas, él las lanzó por encima del hombro y separó sus rodillas. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y pasó los dedos sobre los suaves pliegues de su concha.

Se sacudió. Dios, estaba mojada. Su clítoris palpitaba, esperando a ser tocado.

Acarició su entrada con un dedo, luego con dos. Después, se inclinó y en un movimiento rápido, pasó la lengua sobre su clítoris.

Ella casi saltó fuera de la cama. Obito la empujó suavemente, para volver a acostarla. El colchón se hundió cuando se sentó a su lado y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en sus pechos.

Fugaku rodeó su clítoris con la lengua, y luego lamió su entrada.

Obito empezó a chupar un pezón. Luego el otro. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito mudo.

Fugaku deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Luego dos. Los deslizaba dentro y fuera, mientras chupaba su clítoris.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, y entonces… el mundo estalló a su alrededor. Perdió la lucha de permanecer silenciosa y gritó, mientras su orgasmo arrasaba todo su cuerpo.

Sintió una erupción de humedad entre las piernas, pero Fugaku continuó atormentándola con la boca. Obito chupaba un pezón y atormentaba el otro con la mano. Increíblemente, sintió que la necesidad volvía. De nuevo, no, por favor. No podría.

De repente, Fugaku se alejó y ella sintió las piernas increíblemente pesadas. Obito movió sus labios sobre los suyos, capturándolos en un beso jadeante.

—Relájate, muñeca —susurró.

Entonces supo lo que se avecinaba. Anhelaba eso. Quería eso más que cualquier cosa.

La polla de Fugaku se apoyó en su entrada, y con un único y firme empujón, se deslizó dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron y una marejada de sensaciones la embargaron. Dolor, increíble placer, deseo, necesidad. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Permaneció quieto por un momento, esperando que su cuerpo se adaptara a la invasión. Era tan grande. Y aún no había entrado completamente. ¿Podría aceptarlo ahora?

—No puedo esperar más —dijo Fugaku por fin, a través de sus dientes apretados. Salió y entró de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Agarró la cabeza de Obito, atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Él la agarró con firmeza, cuando Fugaku empezó a empujar entre sus piernas.

Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Fugaku empujó sus caderas poderosamente.

—Oh —exclamó ella cuando él se acomodó completamente dentro de ella. Podía sentir sus testículos contra su culo.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Fugaku empezó a salir.

—¡Dios, no! ¡No pares! —suplicó.

Sus palabras parecieron empujarlo hacia la cima. Empezó a empujar, sus manos agarraban firmemente sus caderas.

En su letargo, registró otra presencia. Madara. La cama se hundió de nuevo.

—Parece que me estaba perdiendo toda la diversión —su voz profunda la cubrió como un manto, haciéndola casi llegar al orgasmo.

Madara puso la mano en su nuca y levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder deslizar su polla en la boca.

Cerró los ojos y lo chupó a fondo, con el mismo ritmo de las embestidas de Fugaku.

Madara agarró su cabeza con firmeza, empuñando su pelo con fuerza, impidiéndole controlar el ritmo. Hizo una pausa para permitirle tomar aliento y entonces se la metió hasta la garganta.

La boca de Obito estaba de nuevo en su pezón, sus dientes rozando los puntos sensibles. Entonces él lo chupó hasta introducirlo en su boca y ella perdió toda noción de tiempo y lugar.

No podía pensar. Solo reaccionar. Sentía a Fugaku montándola con urgencia, agitando la cama con sus embestidas. Entonces se tensó entre sus piernas y ella sintió los chorros calientes de su orgasmo.

Lloriqueó en protesta. Aún no estaba lista. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. No quería que Fugaku parara.

Madara se deslizó fuera de su boca y espero un momento. Entonces, enroscó su pelo en la mano y empujó toda la polla en su boca, se deslizó garganta abajo. Sus bolas descansaban en su barbilla, se mantuvo quieto, llenando completamente su boca.

Fugaku se separó y ella sintió intensamente su pérdida. Madara se alejó y empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de su boca. Estaba cerca del orgasmo. Podía sentirlo. Él se tensó, se hinchó, se volvió más duro en su boca.

Secreciones preseminales llenaron su boca y ella tragaba más deprisa, mientras él empujaba profundamente.

La cama se hundió y sus tambaleantes piernas cayeron, cuando Fugaku las dejó. Antes de que pudiera articular cualquier sonido de protesta, sus piernas fueron separadas de nuevo.

Obito se deslizó en ella. Gimió alrededor de la polla de Madara. Obito era distinto, pero tan bueno como Fugaku.

Comenzó un lento movimiento dentro y fuera, gentil, profundo.

Se estremeció ligeramente, cuando Madara la agarró más firme por el cuello.

—Oh, Dios, cariño, me voy a correr, prepárate.

Los sonidos húmedos de ella chupando, llenaron el cuarto y él agarró su polla en la mano y empujó, aún más hondo.

Un líquido caliente lleno su boca, sintió los chorros contra su garganta, derramándose por su barbilla. Tragó tan rápido como podía, pero seguía viniéndose. Él empujó una vez más, manteniéndola contra sí mientras él terminaba en su garganta.

Lentamente, dejó su cabeza hasta que ella se volvió a acostar en el colchón. Mikoto abrió los ojos para verlo mirándola, había deseo y aprobación en sus ojos. Bajó la mano para acariciar sus pechos, frotando sus tensos pezones.

Fugaku tomó el lugar de Madara, y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Volvía a estar duro. Deslizó su polla en la boca y gimió. Estaba sorprendentemente gentil, mucho más que la había follado.

Obito la acariciaba entre las piernas, el suave sonido de carne contra carne llenaba el aire. Acarició su clítoris, mientras iba más profundo y ella empezó a retorcerse, y su orgasmo se construía, fuera de control.

La polla de Fugaku en su boca, las manos de Madara en sus pechos, Obito profundamente en su coño. Era demasiado. Aguantó cuanto pudo.

Fugaku le llenó la boca de semen, Obito se enterró profundamente y se vació dentro de ella. Ella se arqueó salvajemente bajo ellos, espasmos mecían su cuerpo.

Obito se deslizó fuera de ella y se dejó caer sobre su vientre, su aliento salía en ráfagas entrecortadas. Fugaku sacó la polla de su boca y la abrazó.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, intentando desesperadamente calmar sus furiosos sentidos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, por la fuerza del orgasmo. Resumiendo, se sentía como gelatina.

Sintió que sus piernas eran alzadas y separadas. Una polla dura se deslizó en ella y gimió.

—No puedo más —susurró. No podía tener otro orgasmo como aquél. La mataría.

Madara se rió, un sonido ronco y erótico a sus oídos. Era la risa de un depredador. Uno que sabía que tenía a su presa en donde la quería.

—Oh, sí, cariño. Puedes. Solo recuéstate y siente.

Estaba muy dolorida, y aún así, cuando puso sus piernas en los hombros y empujó, sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar.

—Eso es, cariño. Así.

Fugaku y Obito pasaban suavemente las manos por su cuerpo, por su vientre, los pechos. Ambos bajaron las cabezas y tomaron sus pezones, prodigándoles con atención.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras Madara empujaba fuertemente. ¡Estaba tan duro, tan grande!

Él se retiró y ella abrió los ojos.

—Gírenla —ordenó.

Obito y Fugaku la ayudaron a girarse, sus manos eran reconfortantes y cálidas.

—De rodillas —pidió Madara.

Se estremeció. ¿La tomaría por detrás? Era sin duda, la más erótica de sus fantasías. La cosa que más quería intentar. Era una posición que la hacía enloquecer.

Él agarró sus caderas con sus fuertes manos y con los pulgares, abrió sus nalgas, hasta sintió que un aire fresco bañaba su culo y su coño. Recorrió el valle de entre sus nalgas con un dedo, parándose en la entrada de detrás.

Ella titubeó y se tensó. Seguramente él no iría...

Él se rió, como si le leyera de nuevo sus pensamientos.

—No aún, cariño. Pero pronto. Muy pronto.

Se estremeció ante la idea de él penetrando su ano. ¿Sería tan bueno como lo imaginaba? ¿O sería una de esas cosas mejores en la fantasía qué en la realidad? No lo sabía. Pero quería descubrirlo.

Él se posicionó detrás de ella y la penetró, casi arrancándola de sobre las rodillas.

Gritó mientras una ola de placer, tan fuerte, la alcanzó. Estaba tan profundo. Más profundo de lo que imaginó que podría llegar. Él continuó, fijando un ritmo loco, llevándola al orgasmo. El choque de sus muslos contra su culo resonaba en el cuarto, y sonaba increíblemente erótico a sus oídos.

Obito se arrodilló en la cama y se puso delante de ella, su polla dura estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca. Ella la abrió obediente y él empujó dentro.

Los labios de Fugaku se deslizaron por su espalda, provocándole escalofríos, sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar, con la polla de Obito empujando impaciente en su boca.

—Imagina como será cuando nos estés tomando a los tres juntos —continuó con la voz caliente de lujuria—. ¿Te gustaría? Madara en tu culo, yo en tu coño y Obito en tu boca.

Se estremeció y se arqueó, reaccionando a las provocativas palabras.

Madara empujó más fuerte, haciéndola gritar.

—Creo que quiero volver a joderte —susurró Fugaku—. ¿Te gustaría?

Dejó que la polla de Obito resbalar de su boca lo suficiente como para gritar ¡Sí! antes de que Obito reclamara de nuevo su boca.

Madara se retiró, pero aún no había acabado. Fugaku tomó su lugar y deslizó su dura polla dentro de ella.

—Oh, sí. Te siento tan malditamente bien —gimió Fugaku.

La penetraba. Dentro y fuera, ahuecando sus caderas, mientras Obito continuaba asaltando su boca. Nunca se sintió tan poderosa, tan deseable, y tan al control de su el propio destino. Daba tanto cuanto recibía.

Fugaku se detuvo demasiado pronto, pero Madara tomó su lugar. Entonces comenzaron a cambiarse, empujándola hacia la cumbre y deteniéndose antes de que consiguiera traspasarla.

Tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas y cambiaban de lugar.

Chupaba la polla de Obito con toda la intensidad de su furioso deseo. Quería correrse, maldita sea. Necesitaba correrse.

—Estoy acabando, muñeca —dijo Obito roncamente.

Se vació en su garganta, empujando vigorosamente. Ella tragó lo que pudo, mientras se arqueaba hacia la polla que se empujaba en su coño.

Finalmente, sintió a Madara tensarse contra su trasero. Se levantó sobre las manos, empujándose contra él. Él lanzó tanto esperma que la sintió escurrirse por sus muslos, pero ella aún no se corrió.

Se retiró y Fugaku, agarró rapidamente sus caderas y la penetró. El fuego en su coño ardía fuera de control. Se expandía por su pelvis, su estómago, tensaba sus piernas, hasta que se temió que se iba a desmoronar.

Él la follaba más duro, sabiendo lo que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y grito, mientras los duros muslos golpeaban contra su culo. Él alcanzó su clítoris y lo apretó con los dedos.

Puntos negros cubrieron su visión. El mundo se borró a su alrededor. Su coño pareció explotar, cuando el orgasmo, finalmente, la quemó.

Detrás de ella, Fugaku gritó. Empujó una vez y se estremeció contra ella.

Ella se desplomó, incapaz de aguantar su peso por más tiempo. Fugaku la siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, con su polla aún profundamente enterrada. Jadeaba, mientras que los escalofríos mecían su cuerpo. Después, simplemente se desmayó.


	8. Chapter 7

Mikoto abrió los ojos y parpadeó, para ajustarse a la oscuridad. Sentía el cuerpo calentito, y dejó salir un bostezo.

Estaba fundida contra el pecho de Madara, sus manos alrededor de ella. Un hombre desnudo la apretaba por detrás, y miró por encima del hombro, intentando ver si era Obito o Fugaku.

Por lo que podía ver, era Obito. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Fugaku?

—Estás despierta —murmuró Madara.

Agachó la cabeza, tímida, sonrojada, contenta de que él no pudiera verla bien en la oscuridad.

Sus brazos la estrecharon y él le metió la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió contra su pecho. Estaba muy bien. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Se acurrucó mejor entre sus brazos, amando la sensación de seguridad que tenía, estando allí. Levantó el rostro, acercando los labios a su oreja.

—¿Dónde está Fugaku?

Madara se tensó ligeramente, pero continuó acariciándole la espalda.

—Se fue a su dormitorio —dijo quietamente.

—¿Por qué?

Madara miró fijamente el techo.

—No duerme bien. Tiene pesadillas. No quiere que lo escuchemos.

Mikoto se sintió preocupada. Había visto el tormento en los ojos de Fugaku, pero ¿qué le habrá pasado en Konoha como para aterrarlo hasta en los sueños?

—Fugaku fue capturado detrás de las líneas enemigas, los de Konoha lo abandonaron a su suerte al parecer. Estuvo preso durante varias semanas, antes de que nuestros hombres lo rescataran. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

—Entiendo, ¿no mencionó nada al respecto? —en el mundo shinobi hay que prepararse para esas experiencias de torturas extremas.

Madara suspiró.

—Desearía saberlo. No quiere hablar sobre ello.

—¿Van a callarse, para que pueda dormir? —exigió Obito, la voz era amortiguada por la almohada.

Ella se rió y le dio un codazo.

Parecía tan natural estar en la cama con esos dos hombres, confortable, fácil, sin apremios.

Obito se volvió y deslizó el brazo por encima de su cuerpo.

—Estoy contento de que no te hemos matado.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero que modo de morir.

—Ven a acurrucarte en mis brazos. Madara te tuvo toda la noche—se quejó Obito.

Soltó la risa, pero lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza en su tórax.

—Ahora cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir —le pidió él.

Cerró los ojos, maravillada por la dicha que sentía.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mikoto volvió a despertarse, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, casi cegándole, mientras abría los ojos. Estaba sola en la cama, cosa que la decepcionó.<p>

Un rápido vistazo al reloj le dijo por qué estaba sola. Eran casi las nueve.

Se flexionó, estirando el cuerpo. Se sentía dolorida, pero increíblemente bien. Sacó las piernas fuera de la cama, gimiendo cuando los músculos protestaron.

Empezó a coger una toalla para cubrirse y entonces se rió del absurdo de la idea. Por el contrario, caminó desnuda hasta el baño. La idea de un largo baño caliente sonaba como el cielo.

Abrió el agua y pronto, el vapor llenó el baño. Cuando había bastante agua en la bañera, entró. Suspiró cuando la envolvió el agua caliente.

Se recostó en la tina y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el agua la envolviera. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. Su cuerpo hormigueó, sus muslos se estremecieron, los pezones se endurecieron en respuesta.

Había sido la mayor experiencia de su vida. Si no permanecía con los hermanos Uchiha, ¿qué más podría esperar del sexo? No creía poder encontrar a alguien que la satisficiera como ellos.

Y estaba el hecho de que no tenía ningún deseo de irse de su lado y extrañaba a su clan. Estaba cansada de huir, cansada de vivir con miedo, ¿cómo lograrían detener al consejo para que no se entrometieran en donde no les llamen? ¿Cómo lograría proteger a ambos clanes en esos momentos en que mas la necesitaban?

Su conversación con Obito del día anterior, le rondó por la cabeza. La verdad era, a pesar de todo, ya estaba enamorada de ellos.

Suspiró. Debería estar feliz. Pero en cambio, estaba llena de pavor.

Agitó la cabeza, no deseaba analizar la sucia realidad. Tomó el jabón, se frotó el cuerpo y se enjuagó deprisa. Cuando estuvo lista, salió del agua y se envolvió en la toalla.

Salió en busca de sus ropas, sin saber en dónde las habían dejado Obito y Fugaku, cuando volvieron de la excursión de compras del día anterior. Su estómago se estremeció. ¿Había sido el día anterior cuando los Hyuga atacaron el barrio?

Suspiró seria, al comprender a cuantos tuvieron que verse afectados porque ella tenía miedo. Le dolía en extremo dañar tanto a ambas familias.

Se acurrucó en la cama, presa de un ataque de estrés.

—¿Mikoto? ¿Qué está mal?

Vio a Obito en la puerta, mirándola preocupado.

Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella, le tomó suavemente las manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Qué te pasa, muñeca?

—Tenían razón —lloró—. Soy totalmente inútil para liderar un clan.

Tomó su barbilla y la forzó a enfrentarlo.

—Vístete y reúnete con nosotros en la sala. Tu piedad por proteger a la familia es lo que te hará una líder perfecta y recordada por la historia.

Ella lo miró fijamente, atreviéndose a esperar que pudieran mantenerla a salvo y evitar así ser la causa de sus muertes.

Él se incorporó y la besó en la frente.

—Tus ropas están en el primer cajón —salió, dejándola vestirse.

Revolvió en el cajón y sacó una camisa púrpura y un vestido. Para su sorpresa encontró un paquete con bragas de algodón y dos sostenes de su talla además de sandalias ninjas a juego.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala. Se detuvo en la puerta, disfrutando de la vista de los tres hombres. Fugaku echado en el sofá, con sake en la mano; Obito en el escritorio con los pergaminos; Madara cerca del fuego, con aspecto impaciente.

Madara levantó los ojos y la miró, sus ojos eran ardientes como las llamas y se sobresaltó al ver sus ojos.

—¡Que rayos le pasó a tus ojos Mikoto! —gritó sorprendido al ver que en vez de ser grises claros, se estaban obscureciendo.

Sintió que la abandonaba su confianza. Ella sabía lo que sucedía, implica que la pérdida de su virginidad, sus ojos cambian su tonalidad hacia los ojos de su marido y podrían volverse más obscuros si estuviese embarazada de ellos. Tuvo el loco deseo de huir al dormitorio, donde estaría segura. En cambio, dio un paso en frente, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre el pecho.

—Que opinas, no pueden retractarse en que seré su matriarca y si están grises muy obscuros es que su primer hijo se está gestando y mis días están contados —dijo Mikoto de forma seria.

La expresión de los hermanos no tenía precio, estaban congelados, asustados e impresionados. Nunca imaginaron darse cuenta que eran padres de esa forma.

Era común entre las mujeres Hyuga de ser muy fértiles cuando tienen una salud general muy endeble, pero con una genética muy fuerte

Obito fue el primero en despabilar, se levantó, cruzó la sala y la tomó de la mano.

—Ven. Tenemos mucho que hablar —dijo, mientras la empujaba dentro de la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá, a pulgadas de Fugaku. Se sentía en un punto sin retorno. Debía abrir secretos de su clan para que comprendieran la situación a la que se enfrentaban. Con esos ojos era prioritario volver a su casa para averiguar como debía enfrentar el embarazo sin morir en él y si volvía sin ellos la matarían por faltar a las obligaciones del clan.

El peso de la decisión pesaba sobre sus hombros.

—Es hora de hablar —dijo Madara. Caminó hasta un taburete y lo coloco frente a Mikoto y se sentó en el.

Analizó a Obito y a Fugaku, midiendo sus reacciones. Obito la miraba, atento. Fugaku no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—¿A que te refieres que tus días están contados?—continuó Madara.

Su corazón se aceleró, batía dolorosamente en el pecho. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se le había secado.

Para su sorpresa, Fugaku se giró y la agarró por la mano; su gesto la confortaba. Se concentró en él, intentando descubrir sus pensamientos. Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable.

—Bien, Mikoto —dijo perezosamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No podremos ayudarte realmente si no conocemos como se maneja tu clan.

—No es tan simple —dijo calma.

Fugaku puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pruebanos entonces, veremos que tan simple sale.

Se levantó, abrazándose por la cintura.

—Es sabido por toda mujer Hyuga que cuando pierdes la virginidad tus ojos cambian un poco hacia el color de quien te la quitó, si quedas embarazada de ese encuentro se tornan aún mas cercano al color del padre, su significado es sombrío porque implica que tu estado de salud es extremadamente frágil para soportar el embarazo normal y el kekkei genkai procura sobrevivir dejándote muy fértil y con embarazo múltiple. Si se dan cuenta en cuanto tiempo se cambiaron mis ojos pueden detectar que es en muy poco tiempo, debemos regresar a la mansión Hyuga para encontrar la información para que sobrevivamos todos, yo y los niños—señalando a los tres—. Una forma que no me maten a pedradas cuando miren mis ojos es que se presenten ustedes casi como corderitos a degollar por tomar a la líder del clan. Y la otra es que invoque el kaiho* para derrocar al consejo de ancianos y sus reglas. Pero igual en ambas siempre habrán heridos y no quiero que eso suceda.

—Cariño, escúchame —le pidió Madara, girándola hacia él—. Ya tienes a nuestros hijos en tus entrañas y son los que por sangre tendrían el liderazgo de este clan. No permitiremos y tampoco el clan que esos niños mueran o se queden sin padres, informaremos al clan que realizaremos el kaiho.

—No me preocupo por mí —quería gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

—Dijimos que cuidaríamos de ti —dijo Fugaku calmamente—. Si algo nos sucediera, no podríamos cuidarte, y por otro lado el clan ya te adoptó y te adoran porque los salvaste. Por lo tanto, por prometerte que vamos a protegerte, puedes estar segura de que ningún bastardo va a tocarnos.

—Tienes un don con las palabras —dijo Obito.

La absoluta convicción de la voz de Fugaku la hizo dudar.

—La pregunta es ¿tienes este tipo de fe en nosotros? —dijo Fugaku, levantando la ceja al indagarla.

Había dado la vuelta a la situación, en su contra. Si persistía con las protestas, demostraría su falta de confianza en ellos. ¡Maldito sea!

Madara la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho.

—Dinos que hacer hime para que ese kaiho se logre, que debemos hacer para ayudarte.

—Por quienes son debe ir el clan completo, dejar en la entrada a los niños, los adultos avanzan por los jardines y quedan en las puertas y nosotros cuatro y posiblemente su madre entramos a la mansión, entramos a la sala del consejo y reto a muerte al que preside el consejo y empieza la batalla en que nadie puede interferir y una vez muerto se les pregunta al resto si aceptan que como líder cambiaré todo el reglamento interno de la casa o se les corta la cabeza.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Madara, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos—. Afilaremos las espadas y te entrenaremos para que logres matar a ese viejo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció con un dedo.

—Confía en nosotros, cariño.

Ella suspiró. El problema era que confiaba. Era una locura. Siempre se le enseñó que debían ser enemigos, y aún así confiaba en ellos, más que en cualquier otra persona.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Madara bajó la cabeza y la besó hambrientamente. Empujo la mano en su pelo, acariciando su nuca, mientras su lengua hurgaba en la boca de ella.

Cuando se apartó, ella estaba jadeando.

—Bien, debo decirlo, esto es una sorpresa —declaró una voz femenina.

Mikoto giró y vio a una pelirroja alta, con una banda de Konoha.

Madara juró.

—Maldita seas, Kushina, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?


	9. Chapter 8

Fugaku agarró a Mikoto por la muñeca y la empujó detrás de él. Su rostro se oscureció con ira y Madara avanzó, esforzándose para salvar una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Sabía que a Fugaku no le gustaba Kushina, y si ella amenazaba a Mikoto, temía lo que su hermano pudiera hacer.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué es lo quieres? —exigió Madara.

Kushina levantó la ceja, sorprendida por su rabia.

—La pregunta es ¿qué está ella haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kushina señalando a Mikoto con la cabeza—. A menos que esté equivocada, tiene una misteriosa semejanza con la hime Hyuga desaparecida, del informe que está en Konoha.

Maldición, Maldición, Maldición. ¿Por qué tuvo qué aparecer Kushina justamente ahora?

—Su clan declaró que fue secuestrada —continuó Kushina—. ¿Qué tiene que decir la señora sobre eso?

—No fui secuestrada —dijo Mikoto.

Fugaku la mantuvo detrás de él y miró duramente a Kushina.

—Como puedes ver, está perfectamente —dijo Fugaku, frío—. Estoy seguro de que sus servicios son necesarios en otro lugar. No aquí.

Kushina titubeó.

—Nunca te gusté —agitó la cabeza—. Pero no es ésta la cuestión. La cuestión es que tengo a un representante de ese clan fastidiando a todos en Konoha para que encuentren a la líder desaparecida. Le advierto como una Uzumaki que si te quedas 1 semana más sin dar reporte de ti misma te quitará el poder el consejo de tu clan, mas te vale ahorita ir a declarar en la oficina mas cercana de la alianza que estas haciendo una diligencia como líder de clan y que regresaras cuando termines. Preferiblemente lejos de cualquier influencia impropia —completó, mirando intencionalmente los tres hermanos.

—Sobre mi cadáver —murmuró Madara.

—No va a ninguna parte, cerca de esos bastardos —dijo Obito.

Kushina suspiró y llevó la mano a la cadera, cerca su porta-kunais.

—Veo que no van a facilitarme esto.

—Iré —dijo Mikoto, moviéndose para quedar en frente de Fugaku.

Madara sintió un aprieto en el corazón y el miedo invadió sus ojos.

—No, cariño. No irás.

Lo miró preocupada.

—No os causaré problemas. Iré.

—Maldita sea —dijo Fugaku—. Kushina te puede tomar aquí la maldita declaración.

—Miren, no sé que demonios está pasando aquí, pero necesito la versión de la hime. Sin la presencia de tres trogloditas mirando sobre mi hombro. Necesito que venga conmigo. No me fuerces a usar la fuerza, Madara. Sabes que no quiero hacer esto.

—Que demonios es tú problema, Kushina—exclamó Obito, sorprendiendo a Madara por la ira de su voz.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo —declaró—. Me mentiste cuando pregunté si la habían visto. Tengo a un hombre muy importante, atosigando a todos en la ciudad, buscando a la líder de uno de los mas prestigiosos clanes shinobis. Su nueva líder, podría añadir. Ahora la encuentro aquí. Me parece muy preocupada, así que quiero hablar con ella a solas, porque necesito oír de su propia boca que está pasando.

—No tiene miedo de nosotros —precisó Fugaku.

—Bien. Entonces, puede venir conmigo y explicármelo.

A Mikoto se lo cortó la respiración, intentando no dejarse llevada por el pánico. No podía dejar que los hermanos tuvieran demasiados problemas, solo por estar protegiéndola. Ya era la hora de actuar por sí misma. Madara dijo que ellos la ayudarían con su clan. Tendría que ir con Kushinay explicarle algo de todo esto. En caso contrario, se liberaría todo un infierno.

Se movió en dirección de la mujer, determinada a no dejarse intimidada. Fugaku agarró su brazo e intentó traerla de vuelta. Se volvió a él, intentado alejar el miedo de los ojos.

—Tengo que hacer esto —dijo.

—Iremos contigo —afirmó Fugaku.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pueden. Es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

La incertidumbre brilló en los ojos de Fugaku, y por un momento, creyó ver miedo. Entonces, su expresión se endureció en una máscara impenetrable.

—Volveré —dijo suavemente.

—No me gusta eso —protestó Obito.

—Esos bastardos Hyuga no deben acercarse a ella —murmuró Madara—. ¿Me oíste, Kushina? Conseguirás tú maldita declaración, pero mantén a esos bastardos alejado de ella. Estoy encargándote de su seguridad.

Mikoto se sorprendió por la dureza de su voz. Kushina asintió, después señaló la puerta.

—Después de usted, milady.

Mikoto volvió a mirar los tres hermanos, con una súbita ola de incertidumbre. No quería dejar la seguridad que había encontrado aquí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir a Kushina, Madara dio un paso y la abrazó contra él. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento, como infundiéndole fuerzas.

Kushina se dispuso a salir y Mikoto se giró para marcharse. Saliendo, tembló de frío.

Empezaron el recorrido saltando de rama en rama, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, según aumentaba la distancia de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>—¡No podemos dejarla ir! ¡Está embarazada!—dijo Obito.<p>

Fugaku permanecía donde lo dejó Mikoto, con los ojos en la puerta.

Madara se pasó la mano por el pelo, preguntándose que demonios han hecho.

—No confío en esos bastardos. Voto que bajemos la montaña y nos quedemos vigilando las cosas. Si Mikoto nos necesita, iremos. Será mejor que quedarnos sentados aquí.

Obito asintió.

Madara miró a Fugaku, que aún no se movía.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Se fue —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Cómo sabremos que quiere volver?

Aunque la declaración de Fugaku enojó a Madara, supo que expresaba sus miedos.

—Se fue para protegernos y a nuestros hijos —dijo Obito—. Y es nuestro deber protegerla y a ellos tambien.

—Vamos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Madara. No tenía ningún deseo de arbitrar una pelea entre sus hermanos menores.

* * *

><p>Mikoto y Kushina viajaron en silencio hasta la ciudad. Kushinaparó delante de un edificio de madera, pequeño, que alojaba la oficina del representante de la alianza. Mikoto se tensó. Su corazón se disparó. Detectaba chakra Hyuga dentro de la oficina.<p>

—No me dijiste que él estarían aquí —protestó, mirando a Kushina con ojos furiosos.

Kushina se encogió los hombros.

—Son tus protectores. ¿En qué otro lugar estarían? Están enfermos de preocupación por su culpa.

—No sabes nada sobre ellos—escupió Mikoto.

Kushina le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—Mire, dicen que fue secuestrada. Si no lo fue, bien. Solo entre, firme la declaración y puede seguir su camino.

Mikoto abrió la puerta con las manos temblando, anduvo hasta la entrada y esperó a Kushina.

Cuando entró, secó las manos en el vestido. Encontraría suficiente valor. Lo haría. Podía hacer eso. Ya tenía el poder para frenarlos, y no iría con ellos, pasara lo qué pasara. Era su oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro.

—Mikoto-sama. ¡Que bien que se encuentra en buen estado!

Mikoto se estremeció cuando la voz de Hizashi produjo eco por de la sala, y se encontró rápidamente en sus brazos. Se alejó deprisa y puso la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Hizashi se giró hacia Kushina.

—Gracias por traerla. Si no le importa, nos vamos. Quiero estar seguro de que no está herida.

Mikoto jadeó.

—No voy a ninguna parte contigo.

Hiashi la miró, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—¿Es lo que creo que veo? Milady si usted ya hizo el ritual de unión, debe presentarlos urgentemente a la mansión

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Iremos, solo ve y dile al consejo que ya hice el ritual y en poco tiempo presentaré a mi familia política.

Mikoto se alejó, mirando a Kushina, pidiendo su ayuda.

Kushina interfirió:

—Caballeros, lady Mikoto ya expuso sus disposiciones, vayan a hacer sus encargos.

—Nos retiramos —dijeron los gemelos con la voz llena de enojo—. Cuidese, Mikoto-sama.

Pasaron por al lado de Kushina y cerraron la puerta detrás de él.

Mikoto escuchó un zumbido y sintió que iba a desmayarse.

—Aquí —dijo Kushina, empujando una silla—. Quizá debería sentarse.

Mikoto se sentó en la silla, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Lo hizo. Se enfrentó a ellos sin herirlos, y venció. Ahora todo lo que quería era volver con Madara, Obito y Fugaku.

—¿Tienes alguna invocación para que pueda enviar un mensaje? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Kushina llamó a un sapo que estaba allí.

—Allí lo tienes.

Mikoto se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, y escribió en un pergamino un mensaje.

—¿Sabes como encontrar a los hermanos Uchiha?

Kushina se lo dijo, con una familiaridad que molestó a Mikoto. Dejó el mensaje con la rana y esta desapareció en un poof. Después de eso, esperó.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos llegaban a la ciudad, cuando se les paró de frente una rana. Madara leyó el mensaje que les traia.<p>

—¿Madara?

Oyó la voz de Obito.

—Quiere que la recojamos donde Kushina

Echó un vistazo a Fugaku, y vio alivio en el rostro de su hermano.

Llegaron a la ciudad y se acercaron a la oficina de Kushina. Madara frunció el ceño, cuando vio salir a los gemelos de la ciudad.

—Hijos de puta —juró Obito—. Estaban allí.

Madara aceleró el paso.¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿Kushina les permitió que le hicieran daño?

Los hermanos salieron corriendo hacia la oficina.

Madara llegó primero a la puerta y la abrió, buscando a Mikoto en el interior. La tensión lo abandonó cuando la vio sentada, detrás del escritorio. Ella levantó los ojos, y con un grito, se lanzó en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó.

—Gracias a Dios que están bien —él dijo en un murmullo.

Ella lo agarró con más fuerza, su rostro estaba enterrado en su cuello.

—Lo hice —susurró—. Mandé a avisar mi compromiso.

Madara acarició su pelo y besó su sien, y la satisfacción recorría sus venas. Con desgana, la sentó. Igual de rápido, Obito la tomó en los brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como Madara. La besó ligeramente, su alivio era evidente.

Del otro lado de la sala, Kushina se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, al entender. Madara sabía que la compresión la dolía.

—No era yo —dijo despacio—. Nunca fui yo... eran ellos.

Madara no fingió no haberlo comprendido. Pasó la mano por el pelo y se acercó a Kushina.

—Cometí un error —admitió honestamente—. Eres una buena mujer, Kushina.

—Aparentemente, no lo suficiente —dijo afligida.

Madara suspiró. No quería una escena, especialmente delante de Mikoto. El plan inicial era unir sus clanes con Kushina, hasta pensó que sus hermanos podían sentir lo mismo, pero no lo hicieron. Obito reaccionó con indiferencia y a Fugaku no le gustó. Sabía que nunca iba a funcionar entre ellos, pero seguía pasando tiempo con ella. Fue una buena compañía y alguien con quien tomar sake. Pero no estaba destinada a ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Este lugar estaba reservado a Mikoto.

Vio el dolor en los ojos de Kushina y anheló no haber sido él el culpable.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Fugaku, hablando por primera vez—. Va a nevar.

—Necesito que ella firme la declaración —dijo Kushina—. Después, se podrán ir —buscó en su mesa y encontró un papel y un bolígrafo. Mikoto los agarró y miró el papel en blanco.

—¿Algo en particular? —preguntó suavemente.

—Cualquier cosa que quiera —contestó Kushina—. Solo hazlo rápido. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Ya es suficiente, Kushina—dijo Madara y su voz era más dura de que pretendió.

Mikoto garabateó tres líneas, firmó y puso el papel sobre la mesa, y se volvió. Caminó hacia la puerta, en donde Obito y Fugaku la esperaban. Estaba lista para irse.

—Déjame traer tu abrigo —le pidió Fugaku—. Olvidaste traerlo.

Salió de la oficina y volvió treinta segundos más tarde con el abrigo, la ayudó a vestirse y pasó protectoramente el brazo alrededor de ella.

—Yo la llevo.

Madara asintió y miró como Obito los seguía. Se volvió hacia Kushina, con los labios apretados.

—Entiendo qué estás disgustada, pero no es una razón para ser una bruja con Mikoto.

Kushina se enrojeció por la reprimenda.

—¿Entonces no hay nada más a decir, verdad? Que tengas una buena vida al lado de tú pequeña y débil muñeca.

Madara estrechó los ojos ante el insulto, pero se negó a discutir. Mikoto lo esperaba para volver a casa. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Se giró y se fue.


End file.
